The Truth ALWAYS Comes Out
by wrestlingfan29
Summary: Brooke and Lucas were both new to Tree Hill... 4 years later there headed off to NYU with all there friends... what happens when a huge secret is discovered that could ruin friendships and relationship? READ TO FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth ALWAYS Comes Out**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill. Enjoy this fanfic its my first.

Important facts:

Lucas and Brooke are both new to Tree Hill. Brooke from California and Lucas from Los Angles. (find out why in story)

Nathan and Haley are together and still get married but not until sophomore year and she doesn't get pregnant.

Jake and Peyton are together and they get married junior year after they discover Peyton is pregnant and she has Jenny. (no Nikki in this story)

Keith and Karen Scott were married and are the parents of Lucas Scott until they die in a car accident.

Dan and Deb Scott have been married for 18 years after Deb got pregnant in her first year of University. They are the parents of Nathan Scott who is also cousins with Lucas.

Dan and Keith are brothers and they got along really well that is why Dan took Lucas in after Karen and Keith died.

During the fourth chapter a big secret comes out that could possibly destroy families and ruin relationships. This secret contains Lucas Scott and ……? Read to find out.

Can everyone over come the grief and complications throughout the next four years of their lives, or will they end up going in different directions and never look back…..?

* * *

Prologue:

Brooke Davis just graduated High school and got a full scholarship to the University of New York for Fashion/Design. She is 18 years old and has been with Lucas Scott now for 4 years. Brooke was new to Tree Hill having moved here from California to live with her father after her mother remarried and never once took interest in her daughter, so once the opportunity came to ship her off she took it.

Lucas Scott just graduated High school and got a full basketball scholarship to the University of New York. He is 18 years old and has been with Brooke Davis for 4 years. Lucas was new to Tree Hill having moved here from Los Angles after his parents Karen and Keith Scott were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. He moved to Tree Hill to live with his Uncle Dan, and Aunt Deb and cousin Nathan.

Brooke and Lucas met the summer before junior year, her father and his uncle are neighbours and have been friends for 10 years. Dan introduced Brooke and Lucas just after they moved in and they hit it off really well. Not long after meeting had they developed feelings for each other and with in a week of starting school Lucas asked Brooke out and she said yes, and since then they have been inseparable.

_4 years earlier_

_**Dan**__- Lucas I would like you to meet Brooke Davis, Brooke this is my nephew Lucas_

_**Lucas**__- nice to meet you, did you just move here?_

_**Brooke**__- yea I just moved from California after my bitch of a mother decided to remarry and ship me off, what about you?_

_**Lucas**__- from Los Angels, my parents died in a car accident and my uncle has been granted with custody, your going to Tree Hill High?_

_**Brooke**__- yep something I'm not looking forward to, but at least I will have you Broody_

_**Lucas**__- Broody? Really? What makes you think I'm brooding Cherry?_

_**Brooke**__- oh nothing just the way you said 'my uncle has been granted with custody' something tells me you don't like your uncle very much. And what's with Cherry?_

_**Lucas**__- well you can certainly read people and I called you Cherry because your so energetic and sarcastic when it comes to your mother, I mean she can't really be a bitch can she?_

_**Brooke**__- when you meet her you will understand_

* * *

Chapter 1

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan are over at Jake and Peyton's spending their last night in Tree Hill with each other. The 6 friends have been through a lot over the last four years. First with Peyton finding out she is pregnant junior year, and then her and Jake getting married. Haley and Nathan getting together, and Brooke and Lucas moving to Tree Hill and being the admired couple in Tree Hill history or that was what everybody thought until one secret came out that will destroy lives.

_**Brooke**_- can you guys believe that the last four years of our lives are over and we have to pretty much start over in new places without each other.

_**Haley**_- its gonna be interesting, with you and Lucas in New York and Jake and Peyton in Los Angles and me and Nathan in Charlotte, were all so far apart

_**Peyton**_- well Jake and I have some news, Jake was given a basketball scholarship to NYU, so were going to New York as well, we just found out yesterday and wanted to wait until tonight to tell everyone.

_**Jake**_- yea so Luke looks like were gonna be playing together again, its just to bad we don't have a star shooting guard and amazing Scott brother.

_**Lucas**_- your right it would be awesome having both Nathan and I on the same team again for the next four years, along with you we would dominate the entire team and would become champions once again.

_**Nathan**_- well in that case I think I should tell you guys that I got a phone call this morning from the couch at NYU and he wants me to play shooting guard along with none other then my brother Lucas Scott, so it looks like we will all be attending NYU for the next four years

_**Haley**_- it looks that way, everybody but me

_**Nathan**_- Hales don't be sad, cause this came for you in the mail this morning I just wanted everybody to be here when you opened it

_**Haley**_- what are you talking about?

Nathan hands Haley the envelope and she takes it and stares at it

_**Haley**_- its from NYU

_**Everybody**_- OPEN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley opens the letter and starts reading and then a huge smile appears across her face

_**Haley**_- I GOT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Everybody**_- congrats

_**Brooke**_- this is amazing all of us together again for the next four years of our lives, seems like whatever we do we cant get ride of anybody

Everybody breaks out into a fit of laughter

_**Lucas**_- oh Brooke be nice…. Its gonna be awesome having everyone there and its gonna be even better that the school has given me a huge house to live in for the next four years, cause there are enough rooms for everyone, so there we all have a place to live

_**Nathan**_- why did the school give you a house for the next four years?

_**Lucas**_- I'm not sure I'm allowed to say anything but anyway I've been named Captain of the team and as Captain they don't want you living on campus with all the other students so they give you a house to live in for the four years. It's a 3 story house, the basement has a weight room to work out in, and the kitchen and living room are on the main floor along with 3 bedrooms and then the third floor there are 4 bedrooms so I was thinking now that I know you are all coming Peyton and Jake could take the third floor and Brooke and I along with Haley and Nathan will stay on the main floor. The third has a kitchen too so unless you guys wanna come down to join us for breakfast you don't have to. So you guys like that idea?

_**Jake**_- I love that idea considering the campus didn't want me staying there with a wife and daughter they said they really wanted me on the team but if I couldn't find a place off campus then I wasn't allowed to attend, so we are eternally grateful, as long as Brooke doesn't mind

_**Brooke**_- of course I don't mind, I would love to have my best friend and her family i.e. My goddaughter in the same house.

_**Peyton**_- thanks Brooke and Lucas you have no idea what this means to us

_**Lucas**_- oh I think we do, so Haley, Nathan you guys in too?

_**Haley**_- I like the idea, Nathan don't you think it's a great idea?

_**Nathan**_- yea it's a wonderful idea, I just don't understand how they could say your Captain when they told me I was Captain

_**Lucas**_- yeah I know about that, I was wondering when you were going to ask me that?

_**Nathan**_- your saying you knew that I was Captain, but they didn't give me a house, so what's the deal?

_**Lucas**_- well when I received my scholarship they awarded me with the Captain spot and they told me that you would be receiving one as well along with Jake….

_**Jake**_- you knew I was getting in and didn't tell me?

_**Lucas**_- well see as Captain you learn who is on your team before you meet them or anybody else knows there on the team and they said considering I know the both of you and that we've played together for the last four years it would be best if I knew that you both were on the team and I decide what positions you play, which is why I put Jake as forward and Nathan as starting shooting guard along with myself playing alongside Nathan once again. But the best part is that I want Nathan to be co-captain along with Jake if you guys are willing, they said they wouldn't say anything, cause I wanted to be the one to tell the both of you about the great news but I guess they beat me to it.

_**Nathan**_- wow, well this should be interesting we could never agree on anything as co-captains in high school what makes you think we can now?

_**Lucas**_- exactly which is why I made Jake co-captain to be a tie breaker if need be and he can make any decision he thinks is best for the team along with you and myself

_**Jake**_- this is so awesome

_**Nathan-**_ these 4 years are gonna be awesome, all of us in New York under one roof at the same school, I can certainly say its gonna be drama filled

_**Brooke- **_Nate when have our lives never been drama filled

_**Nathan**_- touché, so Brooke what do you have planned for my dear cousins birthday this year?

_**Brooke**_- that Nathan is a surprise and you will have to wait to find out

_**Nathan**_- fair enough, c'mon lets go out for dinner to celebrate

_**Everybody**_- Sounds great

_**Peyton**_- let me just get Jenny ready and we can go

_**Jake**_- why don't we see if mom can watch her tonight, we need a night out with our friends and no almost four year old tagging along

_**Peyton**_- okay I'll go give her a call

Peyton gets up and heads up stairs to call her mother-in-law, well Brooke and Haley head into the kitchen to have some girl talk and the boys stay in the living room to discuss the upcoming season of basketball.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2

**Peyton and Jake take Jenny over to Jake's parents house for the night, then head to the café for dinner with everyone else. The café belongs to Nathan's mom Deb, and the entire group has worked their at one point. Jake and Peyton arrive to find their friends sitting at their regular table just waiting.**

_**Jake**_- hey guys

_**Lucas**_- hey ready to celebrate?

_**Jake**_- absolutely, I cant wait to get the New York

_**Lucas**_- I know what you mean, this one here **(point toward Brooke) **can't wait to get there either, she's already started designer our room

_**Brooke**_- hey no talking about me!!!!! **(Brooke pouts)**

_**Lucas**_- c'mon baby I'm only teasing, you should know that by now

_**Brooke**_- yea well after 4 years your jokes are still lame

_**Nathan & Jake**_- BURN

_**Lucas**_- oh shut it you to, I'm still head captain so you two better watch it, I can make the next for years living hell for you

_**Nathan**_- yea and we can turn the team against you, I did it once remember I can do it again

_**Haley**_- hey none of that, you three will be nice to each other or you wont have any women to come home to, you'll be stuck with each other

_**Brooke**_- tutor girl is right, you will be nice and play nice other wise were out

_**Jake**_- you and Hales may leave but Peyton wont

_**Peyton**_- your sure of that Jake, just cause you're my husband and the father of my child doesn't mean I wont leave if your mean to each other

_**Guys**_- FINE!!!! We'll behave

_**Girls**_- good!!!!!!!!

_**Brooke**_- we have control over all you guys weather you like it or not

_**Lucas**_- yes you do, I leaned that the hard way

_**Brooke**_- oh c'mon you love me

_**Lucas**_- your right I do and you love me too

_**Brooke**_- I don't know about that, girls do I love Luke?

_**Peyton**_- I don't think so

_**Haley**_- Peyton is right, there's no way you would love Lucas he's a douche

_**Brooke**_- that's what I thought

_**Lucas**_- well if you don't love me then why stay with me for 4 years (lucas pouts)

_**Brooke**_- because I felt sorry for you and Nathan told me you never had a real girlfriend before

_**Lucas**_- I cant believe you told her that

_**Nathan**_- that's the thing, I didn't

**The whole group bursts into a fit of laughter**

_**Brooke**_- of course he didn't you just did

_**Lucas**_- oh jeez, I can never keep my mouth shut

_**Brooke**_- no you cant which is why I love you completely

_**Lucas**_- and I love you too

**Lucas leans into kiss Brooke and as soon as the lips connect they become lost in their own little world and forget that there friends are with them**

_**Nathan**_- excuse me

_**Brooke**_- sorry Nate

_**Lucas**_- yea man sorry

_**Nathan**_- what ever!!!

_**Jake**_- so Luke when are you and Brooke heading out for New York?

_**Lucas**_- were both packing up are stuff tonight and tomorrow and heading out Friday morning around 8am

_**Peyton**_- so your driving out?

_**Brooke**_- yea, its easier then flying out and having all our stuff shipped

_**Haley**_- that's good, were driving too but were not leaving until about Sunday afternoon, Nathan's parents want to have dinner with us before we leave

_**Lucas**_- yea we were suppose to be there for that dinner but the dean wants to meet with me and I get the keys to the house and we want to get settled in before you guys come out that way were not in your way and considering the house is in mine and Brooke's name we have to be there by Saturday night cause were meeting the dean Sunday afternoon

_**Nathan**_- cool, so then we should be there by Tuesday, and Jake when are you and Peyton heading out?

_**Jake**_- well were getting our stuff shipped out Sunday afternoon cause were flying out, only cause it's a little hard to drive with a four year old in the car, but our flight leaves Monday around noon and we should be there by Monday night, and then were arriving at the house

_**Lucas**_- okay cool, and don't worry about beds or anything like that the house is apparently already furnished so that's a bonus and then classes don't start for another month and half so we can hang out and get ready for the year

_**Nathan**_- when do we meet the team?

_**Lucas**_- well from what I've been told there are 20 spots on the roster and about 50 guys trying out minus the 3 of us, the first try out is next Wednesday at 10am and I have to be there, and I would like to have my co-captains there but if you cant I understand, and with that try out we are suppose to cut about 10-15 players

_**Nathan**_- yea I'll be there

_**Jake**_- of course what are friends and captains for if we don't stick together

_**Lucas**_- great this year is gonna be awesome

_**Nathan**_- just like the 3 years after this

**The 6 friends continue talking, guys about basketball and girls about fashion/classes their taking and sharing the house. They finish there dinner and head down to the River Court for one final night, they want to have an amazing memory from this night so they play three different games, Jake vs. Nathan vs. Lucas and for the first time both Scott boys lose to Jake ****Jagielski. Then they play Girls vs. Guys and again the girls beat the boys and then the final game of the night is Brooke & Lucas vs. Jake & Peyton vs. Nathan & Haley. That game however ended in a tie between Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley.**

**After the hours they spent at the river court they headed back to Peyton and Jake's house and they got out the bottle of vodka and played 'I Never' for an hour then curled up and watched the first movie 'Clash of the Titans' (guys choice) and then they watched like every girls likes a romantic chick flick ' A Walk To Remember'. By the end of the second movie all the girls were passed out on couches snuggled into the boyfriend/husbands and the guys shut off the TV and carried the girls to there room for the night, and finally went to bed themselves.**

_I'm back to school tomorrow, I'm only in grade 11 but I have a tough semester so I don't know when I will update again I'm hoping to by Wednesday maybe Thursday and if that doesn't happen there should be about 3 chapter by the weekend considering I right when ever an idea pops into my head even in the middle of class or whenever…. I hope everyone like its and if you have an ideas on what the next chapter should be about feel free to let me know, I appreciate any and all feedback….._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3

**Friday morning:**

**A year and half ago Brooke's father passed away from a heart attack and she was left this huge house to her self so instead of selling it she asked Lucas to move in with her and after talking it over with Dan and Deb the both agreed it was a good idea and it would give the teens more room and privacy after being together for almost 3 years. **

**Lucas started to disturb and realized Brooke was still sleeping so he got up and took a shower and headed downstairs to make breakfast. 20 minutes later Brooke emerged from the bedroom having already showered and dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Lucas just finishing up breakfast, she took a seat on one of the stools in front of the counter and Lucas handed her a cup of coffee and breakfast while taking a seat himself. The two ate their breakfast then headed back up stairs to pack the stuff they would be taking to New York with them. Brooke decided to keep the house because when the gang comes back for vacation or visits they all have a place to stay and Dan and Deb promised to keep an eye on things with the house. **

**Lunch time rolled around and Lucas and Brooke were still packing but they were also getting hungry so Brooke went down stairs and grabbed the Chinese take out menu and grabbed the phone and ordered their favourites and headed back up stairs to continue the packing. Lucas was almost done packing he had already finished his close and toiletries and at the moment he was busy packing up all his and Brooke's CD, what she worked on packing the movies. 30 minutes later lunch arrived and they sat down in the living room to eat while turning to TV on to find a re-run of CSI Miami on. After Lunch they decided to load of the Hummer considering they were leaving early in the morning and didn't want to have to load up later that night or really fast in the morning and forget something important. After an hour of loading and making sure they had everything it was almost dinner time so they headed next door for one more meal with the rest of the Scoot Family.**

**Dan**- hey Luke, did you get all the packing done?

**Lucas**- yea we finished packing and loaded up the Hummer so were all set to leave in the morning

_**Deb**_- that's great Luke, Nathan and Jake are in the living room why don't you head in there and Brooke do you mind helping me in the kitchen with Peyton and Haley?

_**Brooke**_- of course not

**Lucas headed into the living room to join the guys while Deb and Brooke headed into the kitchen to finish dinner.**

**In the kitchen:**

_**Brooke**_- hey girlies

_**Haley**_- hey tiger, you get everything packed up?

_**Brooke**_- yea and we even loaded the Hummer so we don't have to do it in the morning; hey Peyt you okay?

_**Peyton**_- huh oh yea I'm great, so you excited to leave tomorrow Brooke?

_**Brooke**_- okay now I know something's up you wanna tell me or do I have to go ask Jake?

_**Peyton**_- no don't do that, its nothing really I honestly think I'm over reacting

_**Brooke**_- Peyton what's wrong?

_**Peyton**_- I think I'm pregnant again (she says in a whisper)

_**Brooke**_- OMG Peyton that's great, what does Jake think?

_**Peyton**_- that's the thing I haven't said anything yet and I don't even know for sure yet, I was kinda hoping either you or Hales would get me a home test so I can find out before I tell him cause he just got this huge scholarship and I don't want to ruin that for him I mean we have Jenny and we love her but its hard sometimes and if I am then its gonna get even harder and I don't want Jake giving up his dreams because of us

_**Brooke**_- oh honey of course we'll get it for you and Jake loves you, he would do anything for you and you know that so no matter how this turns out he will always be there, you know that right?

_**Peyton**_- yea I know that I just don't want him to quit basketball cause he thinks we need the money

_**Brooke**_- Peyton if you are then we will figure things out then okay, and as long as you guys need to stay in the house your more then welcome to we are here for you honey through thick and thin

_**Haley**_- Brooke is right we are bring you 100% no matter what

_**Peyton**_- hoes over bros

_**Brooke & Haley**_- hoes over bros

_**Peyton**_- thanks guys

_**Brooke**_- okay Peyt I'm gonna go get that for you and I will be back just keep an open mind

_**Peyton**_- thanks Brooke you truly are my best friend

_**Brooke**_- and your mine besides tutor wife here

_**Peyton**_- absolutely

_**Haley**_- thanks guys

_**Brooke**_- Deb is there anything you need while I'm out cause I cant really tell the guys what I'm going for they'll start to get suspicious?

_**Deb**_- actually if you don't mind Brooke I could do with a bag of mike and a bottle of 7up

_**Brooke**_- no problem I'll be back in about ½ hour

**Brooke heads into the living room to tell Lucas she needs to head to store for Deb**

**Lucas**- hey baby I thought you were helping Deb in the kitchen?

_**Brooke**_- I am but I need the keys to the Lexus I have to head to the store for a couple things for dinner

_**Lucas**_- well let me come with you then

_**Brooke**_- no its okay I'm only getting Milk and 7up I'll be no longer then ½ hour you stay here and play with the boys, oh and kick their asses while your at it

_**Lucas**_- oh most definitely, here and please don't scratch the car this time

_**Brooke**_- LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT that was one time must you remind me every time I drive

_**Lucas**_- no and I'm sorry **(he leans up and kisses her but she pulls away)**

_**Brooke**_- not forgiven maybe be the time I get back but not right now

_**Lucas**_- oh c'mon baby please forgive me **(he leans in again and captures her lips and this time she doesn't have the strength to pull away)**

_**Brooke**_- okay your forgiven, bye baby love you; bye guys

_**Guys**_- BYE

**Brooke heads out and gets in the car and drives over to the super market and goes in gets the milk and 7up then heads to pharmacy for the at home pregnancy test when someone catches her eye. Brooke thinks to herself that it cant be here but as soon as she hears that voice she knew it was her best friend from California that she hasn't seen or heard from in almost 5 years. Brooke knowing its her calls out her old nickname**

_**Brooke**_- Hey SLUT!!!!!!!

- OMG Brookes Davis is that you?

_**Brooke**_- the one and only! how you been Rach?

_**Rachel**_- oh you know so, so; where the hell you been the last four years Brookie?

_**Brooke**_- living here in Tree Hill with my dad, but then he died a year and half ago and then by boyfriend of 3 years moved in with me and this coming Tuesday is our 4 year anniversary; why are you in Tree Hill?

_**Rachel**_- I'm visiting my aunt, I came to pick up a bottle of wine to take over; but wait a minute why you looking at pregnancy tests? That boyfriend of yours didn't knock you up did he?

_**Brooke**_- no its for my friend she thinks she might be pregnant again

_**Rachel**_- again???

_**Brooke**_- yea Peyton and Jake got pregnant junior year and then they got married and now she thinks number 2 is on the way

_**Rachel**_- wow!!! What else has been going on in your life?

_**Brooke**_- while lets see my other friend Haley and her boyfriend Nathan got married sophomore year but no kids

_**Rachel**_- please tell me you not gonna say you got hitched to?

_**Brooke**_- nope Lucas and I haven't gotten married yet were still dating

_**Rachel**_- thank god I thought I would have to kidnap you to knock some sense into your head

_**Brooke**_- oh Rach its so good to see you **(she gives her a hug)**

_**Rachel**_- its good to see you to Brooke

_**Brooke**_- while I gotta check out and head back to the Scott's

_**Rachel**_- WHAT!!!!!! You don't mean Dan & Deb Scott do you?

_**Brooke**_- yea why?

_**Rachel**_- because Deb's my aunt

_**Brooke**_- oh wow so that makes you and Nathan cousins then

_**Rachel**_- yep, oh please tell me he's not the one your dating

_**Brooke**_- nope I'm not dating Nathan he married Haley, I'm dating his cousin Lucas

_**Rachel**_- Lucas Scott while this will be interesting I haven't seen him in years

_**Brooke**_- you know Lucas Scott?

_**Rachel**_- of course I do I mean he is my brother after all?

_**Brooke**_- what the hell are you talking about Rachel? Lucas doesn't have a sister

_**Rachel**_- that's because Lucas doesn't know I'm his sister he still thinks I'm his cousin

_**Brooke**_- okay know I'm confused, hey do you need a ride back to the house?

_**Rachel**_- that would be awesome, saves walking in these heals

_**Brooke**_- of course you wear heals that high, c'mon Rach

**Brooke and Rachel both headed through check out and out to the Lexus and they get in and once on the road Brooke asks Rachel to explain it to her**

_**Brooke**_- Rach please explain what you mean by Lucas thinking you're his cousin when your really his sister?

_**Rachel**_- okay well you know I'm a year and half older then you, and our mom Karen Roe-Scott was Deb sister but no body knows that and when Karen got pregnant she was only 16 and wasn't ready for the responsibility so Deb was 3 years older then Karen so Deb raised me until I was about 4 then she moved me to California where I was raised by there brother Cooper Roe, two years later Karen got pregnant again but this time when everyone assumed it was yet again another child of Keith Scott they were wrong but nobody knows that----

_**Brooke**_- wait so Keith is your father but not Lucas'??? this makes no sense

_**Rachel**_- I know believe me, and yes I'm Keith's daughter and Lucas happens to be Keith's nephew---

_**Brooke**_- and that makes him Dan's son, so that means Lucas and Nathan are brothers

_**Rachel**_- right you are Brookie but the even weirder thing is Nathan isn't Dan's son he's Keith's

_**Brooke**_- holy shit

_**Rachel**_- exactly, see Karen and Deb are only half-sister while Keith and Dan are full brothers and Karen and Keith had been for about 2 months before she got pregnant with me, and then she had a one night stand with Dan the night of their senior prom and got pregnant with Lucas and because she had slept with Keith the night before she passed Lucas of as his son, and Nathan I'm pretty sure is Keith's son only cause Deb had gone out drinking one night and ran into Keith at the bar I don't know why he was there but he was and they got really drunk and did it in the back of her car, and then a week later at school she meets Dan and not long after that do they sleep together and she passes Nathan off as his

_**Brooke**_- OMG I cant believe this!!!!!

_**Rachel**_- yea and neither could I, so I'm trying to find Karen and Keith and see why they never bothered to find me after all these years

_**Brooke**_- um.. Rach I may be able to help with that

_**Rachel**_- really you know where they are?

_**Brooke**_- I don't know how to tell you this but four years ago Karen and Keith died in a car accident and that's how Lucas ended up in Tree Hill cause Dan was given custody

_**Rachel**_- OMG I cant believe my parents are dead and I never got to know them

_**Brooke**_- I'm sure if you tell Lucas who you are he will be able to tell you what ever you want to know about them

_**Rachel**_- yea I might do that

_**Brooke**_- hey Rach?

_**Rachel**_- yea?

_**Brooke**_- how did you find out about all this family stuff?

_**Rachel**_- Uncle Cooper told me, he's actually on a plane as we speak coming out here to see his dear sister

_**Brooke**_- oh joy, good thing Luke and I are leaving tomorrow morning

_**Rachel**_- what? Where are you to going?

_**Brooke**_- New York, he got a basketball scholarship and I got one for Fashion/Design. And then Haley and Nathan are attending NYU and so are Peyton and Jake

_**Rachel**_- wow!!! Well you guys have room for one more person in your group?

_**Brooke**_- seriously???? Your coming to NYU

_**Rachel**_- yep full scholarship for Business Management

_**Brooke**_- oh Rach I'm so happy for you

_**Rachel**_- thanks Brooke that means a lot

_**Brooke**_- can I ask you something though?

_**Rachel**_- I think you just did but go ahead

_**Brooke**_- why do you go by Gatina if you're a Scott?

_**Rachel**_- Gatina was Karen and Deb's mothers maiden name and I didn't want anyone to know who I was until I confronted my family

_**Brooke**_- okay, so you gonna let the cat out of the bag tonight?

**Rachel**- I don't see why not, with you and Luke leaving it's as good a time as any, don't you think?

_**Brooke**_- of course, any way to cause trouble right slut?

_**Rachel**_- absolutely whore

_**Brooke**_- um.. But do you think we could maybe break it to Lucas and Nathan first in private before the entire family finds out?

_**Rachel**_- of course its only fair and then they can help me break the news to dear aunt Deb and the ass whole she calls a husband

_**Brooke**_- Dan seems nice, I'm not his biggest fan but I don't see what's wrong with him, from what I've heard him and Keith always got along

_**Rachel**_- oh you know absolutely nothing Brookie

_**Brooke**_- well then I guess it's a good thing your back

_**Rachel**_- that's for sure

**The girls keep driving and about 10 minutes later they pull into the drive way and Brooke gets out but she tells Rachel to go over and wait in her kitchen while she gets Lucas and Nathan and takes the stuff into Deb and Peyton. She drops the stuff off in the kitchen then heads into the living room to find the guys still playing the game but she bends down and turns the system off and puts her hands on her hips.**

_**Guys**_- BROOKE WHAT THE HELL??????

_**Brooke**_- oh jeez its only a game get over it, I need Lucas and Nathan to come with me NOW we need to talk over at my house

_**Nathan & Luke**_- okay

**They boys get up and Brooke bends down and turns the system back on for Jake and he thanks her before she follows the guys to her house and they enter the kitchen and as soon as the boys walk in the stand in shock to see who is sitting on the counter**

_**Nathan**_- Rachel when the hell did you get here?

_**Rachel**_- NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT watch your language, and for your information I got here this morning

_**Nathan**_- then how do you know Brooke?

_**Brooke**_- Nathan where did I live before I moved here?

_**Nathan**_- California

_**Rachel**_- and where do I live?

_**Nathan**_- California with Uncle Cooper

_**Rachel**_- exactly that whore standing there was my best friend before she up and left without saying good-bye

_**Brooke**_- hey slut I tried but my mother wouldn't let me

_**Lucas**_- what's going on here? And why are you calling each other names?

_**Brooke**_- Lucas this is Rachel Gatina and we've always called each other names

_**Rachel**_- actually its Rachel Scott and I have a huge secret that needs to come out before anybody leaves for NYU

_**Nathan & Lucas**_- SCOTT????

_**Rachel**_- yep now if you two wanna sit down before you fall down then I would love to tell you what I told Brookie hear on the car ride over

_**Lucas**_- you knew she was coming?

_**Brooke**_- nope I ran into her at the store and offered her a ride

_**Nathan**_- okay so were sitting wanna tell us what your talking about

_**Rachel**_- oh course, well lets see my mother is Karen Roe-Scott and my father is Keith Scott, Karen got pregnant by Keith after about 2 months of dating she was only 16 and didn't want to raise a kid, so her sister Deb Roe who just happens to be Nathan's mother was 3 years older then Karen and decided to raise me until I was 4 then she moved me to California to live with Uncle Cooper.

_**Nathan**_- okay so that just means your Lucas' sister

_**Rachel**_- not exactly I'm his half sister, only because Keith isn't his father, Dan is--- I know, I know Karen and Dan had a one night stand at their senior prom and resulted in her getting pregnant with Lucas but she had slept with Keith the night before and passed you off as his son can Dan was long gone

_**Lucas**_- okay so you're my half sister and Nathan is my half brother, it cant get any weirder then that

_**Brooke**_- oh trust me broody it does

_**Rachel**_- anyway Nathan isn't your half brother he's still your cousin

_**Nathan**_- What the hell???

_**Rachel**_- weird I know, it was her first year of University and she was in a bar cooling off after a hard week and she ran into Keith and they got talking and really, really drunk and they slept together in her car and then she met Dan a week later and slept with him and passes Nathan off as his

_**Nathan & Lucas**_- HOLY SHIT

_**Brooke**_- exactly what I said

_**Lucas**_- so Rach why come now?

_**Rachel**_- I got accepted to NYU and I wanted to meet my parents so I decided to come to Tree Hill considering this is where they grew up but I ran into Brooke and she told me that they died in a car accident 4 years ago

_**Lucas**_- yea they did and I was shipped out here but I'm glad I was cause if I hadn't been I wouldn't have meet Brooke

_**Rachel**_- okay sickening, but anyway considering were half-siblings I was wondering if you would mind telling me about them, you got to grow up with them and I wish I had but Karen was only 16 and I can understand not being ready to handle a child

_**Lucas**_- yea I'll tell you what ever you want to know

_**Nathan**_- me too Luke, I had only met Keith a few times but from what I saw and how you grew up it had to be a good life

_**Lucas**_- it was Nate, I'm just sorry that neither of you had the chance to get to know him or Karen properly

_**Rachel**_- thanks Luke

_**Nathan**_- yea man thanks

_**Lucas**_- anything for family right

_**Brooke**_- sorry to break this moment up but I think we should really head back over before Deb and Dan get pissed that we ditched on dinner

_**Lucas**_- yea I agree

**Lucas and Nathan go to stand up when Rachel stops them**

_**Rachel**_- Wait!!!

_**Nathan**_- everything okay?

_**Rachel**_- no, I mean I want to let the cat out of the bag cause its only fair that Dan know Nathan isn't his son but Lucas is don't you think?

_**Brooke**_- I agree with Rachel but its up to you two what ever you feel is right

_**Lucas**_- I don't know man what do you think?

_**Nathan**_- I have no idea, does my mom know any of this?

_**Rachel**_- she only knows that I'm Karen and Keith's daughter nothing more uncle Cooper told me everything else when I was coming out and he should be landing about now and on his way over with in the hour

_**Nathan**_- okay then we wait until Uncle Cooper gets here and then he can tell Dad and Mom what you just told us, cause I think if it came from him it would be better to handle

_**Lucas**_- I agree with Nate its better if Uncle Cooper told them

_**Rachel**_- I agree that's why I begged him to fly out, but I came first cause I wanted to explain it to the two of you

_**Lucas**_- how did you know I'd be here?

_**Rachel**_- uncle Cooper told me that you guys came back to Tree Hill every summer so I took a chance and I guess it worked even though you've been here for the last for years

_**Brooke**_- sorry to break this up again but Deb's looking out the door to the kitchen staring at me so I think we should head over

_**Rachel**_- right lets go

**They four of them leave Brooke and Lucas' kitchen and head next door to Dan and Deb's, once they walk in Rachel is attacked by Deb, considering they haven't seen each other in years and she was finally home where she belonged but as soon as she let it slip that Uncle Cooper would be here with in the hour Deb tensed up and all for of them noticed it and it was only a matter of time before everyone else in the house knew what Lucas, Brooke, Rachel, Nathan and apparently Deb already know.**

_I hope you liked it. Everything written in this chapter literally just came to me and I started writing and I couldn't stop… please Review!!!!!_

_Chapter 4 will be up in the next few day __J_

_Ally_


	4. Author's Note

Author Note: thanks to everyone who has reviewed, means a lot to hear that you like it so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy with School the last few days project after project and its finally starting to slow down I'm hoping to write a few chapters this weekend and get them up by Sunday night but I cant make any promises. I've got some ideas in my head for the next few chapters I just have to find a way to put it on paper. Bare with me and it will be updated soon….

Sneak Peak for the next chapters:

Cooper enters- not sure how yet; anybody got ideas let me know….. (Chapter 4)

Everybody else in the family/friends finds out about the secret………. I'm trying to figure out the best way to burst the bubble… either Rachel blurts it out during dinner or Cooper decides to spill the beans. What do you think is better???? Or if you have a better idea please feel free to let me know… (Chapter 4)

Brooke and Lucas arrive in New York and get settled in (Chapter 5)

Nathan and Haley arrive in New York and get settled in (chapter 6)

Peyton and Jake arrive in New York with Jenny and get settled in (chapter 6)

The boys meet the basketball team and they run into none other then an old rival….. Who is this old rival, and he plans to Make Lucas, Nathan and Jakes lives a living hell for the next four years… how do they deal with everything he has planned for them?????? Anybody think they know who it is??? (chapter 7)

Haley runs into an her old childhood best friend and he starts to create problems for her marriage until she finds something out that could save her marriage or really destroy it……….. READ TO FIND OUT (chapter 8)

that's all I have for now anybody has any ideas let me know and I will do my best to work them into the story…..

Thanks for reading

Ally

xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything

Chapter 4

**Everyone was sitting down at the dining room table getting ready to eat when the door bell rang. **

**Dan: **I wonder who that is?

**Rachel: **I think its my uncle, I told him to meet me here when he arrived, so I'll get the door

**Rachel got up and went and answered the door and of course Cooper was standing their**

**Cooper: **hey Rach

**Rachel: **hey uncle Cooper

Brooke: Uncle Cooper!!! She yelled running into his arms

**Cooper: **Brooke what on earth are you doing in Tree Hill?

**Brooke: **this is where I moved to after my mother shipped me off

**Cooper: **okay cool, so next question why are you in the Scott house

**Brooke: **that's easy I'm dating Lucas, have been for the last four years

**Cooper: **cool and what about my other nephew?

**Brooke: **oh he married Haley James

**Cooper: **really now, well this family just gets more interesting by the years

**Rachel: **you can say that again

**Cooper: **so I take it Rachel told you

**Brooke: **yep and Lucas and Nathan know

**Rachel: **but its up to you to tell everyone else

**Cooper: **oh joy

**Rachel: **well come on dinner's on the table and I bet your hungry

**Cooper: **I'm starving, plane food sucks

**Rachel: **that's what I said!

**The three of them head back to the dining room, and as soon as Dan sees its Cooper his face drops**

**Dan: **Cooper what are you doing here?

**Rachel: **visiting my nephew's and my niece told me to meet her here

**Dan: **what!! He said knowing that he wasn't talking about Brooke cause she doesn't have any other family

**Cooper: **Rachel's my niece

**Rachel: **yep, Cooper's my uncle and Deb's my aunt

**Dan: **well I guess that makes you my niece too

**Rachel: **yep, but it also makes me Nathan and Lucas' half sister

**Dan: **that cant be right

**Cooper: **oh but it is, see Karen got pregnant at 16 with Rachel and neither her nor Keith were ready so Deb raised her for 2 years and then she came to live with me in California where she met Brooke

**Rachel: **oh but it gets better, see two years later at senior prom Karen was drugged and she slept with Dan resulting in Lucas being conceived but Dan up and left so Karen passed Lucas off as Keith's

**Dan: **that makes sense, but how does Nathan fit into this?

**Cooper: **should I tell him Deb or do you want to?

**Deb: **screw you Cooper, how do you even know?

**Dan: **know what?!

**Nathan: **that I'm not your son

**Dan: **what?

**Cooper: **he's right a week before you met Deb she ran into Keith at a bar and they got really drunk and ended up having sex in the back of her car, and Nathan was conceived

**Dan: **is that true?

**Deb: **yes its true, all of it

**Dan: **why the hell did you lie for 18 years?

**Deb: **because Karen and Keith were happy and I refused to ruin that so you came along and it was the perfect opportunity and I wanted Nathan to have the proper last name

**Dan: **you still should have told me, and why didn't Karen ever tell me?

**Cooper: **because she didn't know till Lucas was 2 that you were his father because that's when they thought he had HCM and Keith didn't have it and its hereditary so that means it came from you, but thankfully Lucas didn't get it

**Dan: **so that doesn't mean he's actually my son, he could still me Keith's

**Cooper: **sorry Dan but he's your son, Karen wanted to be sure so she had a DNA test done without Keith knowing and it came back negative for Keith being the father

**Dan: **so why didn't she tell me, she had 12 years to tell me and she never did

**Cooper: **cause she didn't want you to know until all the kids were 18 or older

**Rachel: **yep and I just turned 20 and I wanted to meet my parents so I came to Tree Hill and found out they died four years ago

**Cooper: **What?! My sister died and nobody told me?

**Rachel: **I guess we weren't that important, we both had the right to know especially me, they were my parents and thanks to you aunt Deb I will never know them

**Cooper: **why didn't you phone me Deb?

**Deb: **because I didn't want the secrets to come out

**Rachel: **oh so you did know about everything

**Deb: **of course I knew, besides the boys are only 8 months apart, I mean Karen had Rachel at 16 which made me 19, I raised her for 2 years but once I found out Karen was pregnant again and I was to, I sent Rachel to live with Cooper, she deserved a good life and she couldn't have gotten it here

**Rachel: **maybe not but I would have at least known my parents even if they didn't act like it; and Nathan and Lucas grew up with their parents I got stuck living with Uncle Cooper and never even got meet them, yes I loved living with Uncle Cooper, but it would have been nice to know my parents and what they were like

**Lucas: **like I said earlier Rach I will tell you anything and everything you and Nate want to know

**Rachel: **thanks Luke that means a lot

**Lucas: **well I'm sure you would do the same

**Rachel: **I would

* * *

**Nathan: **well now that the secrets are out lets eat dinner its getting cold and I'm starving

**Rachel: **I like the sound of that

**Brooke: **have a seat Uncle Cooper I will get you a plate

**Cooper: **thanks Brookie

**Brooke: **not a problem

**Brooke heads into the kitchen to grab another place setting while Rachel takes her seat and Cooper takes the seat next to Rachel and Nathan**

**Cooper: **so I'm sorry but I don't know everyone at this table

**Nathan: **oops sorry Uncle Coop, the blonde over there is Peyton and beside her is her husband Jake, they got married junior year after Peyton got pregnant

**Peyton: **thanks Nate that was a lovely introduction

**Nathan: **not a problem Blondie

**Jake: **excuse those to they act like this all the time

**Cooper: **nothing I'm not use to having Rachel live with me and Brooke over all the time

**Lucas: **where are your manners Nate you forgot to introduce your lovely wife and my best friend to our dear Uncle

**Nathan: **shut up man, he didn't even know I was married

**Cooper: **oh yes I did, Brooke told me when I got here --- **the entire table started laughing while Nathan just sat there**

**Brooke was walking back into the dining room and everyone stopped laughing and she turned to look at Luke who pointed to Nathan and she looked over there to be caught out guard by Nathan glaring at her**

**Nathan: **BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS!!!!! YOU TOLD MY UNCLE I WAS MARRIED

**Brooke: **oops did I do that --- **everyone starts laughing again except for Haley who just glares at Nathan **--- doesn't look like wife's happy Nate

**Haley: **are you really that upset that Brooke told him about us?

**Nathan: **no I just would have liked to have been the one to tell him

**Brooke: **sorry Nate, Uncle Cooper asked me what I was doing in the Scott house so I told him I was dating Lucas then he asked what his other Nephew was up to and I let it slip that you married Haley James and plus I cant lie to Uncle Cooper, that's just wrong

**Brooke went and took her seat beside Luke after placing the dishes in front of Cooper, and Luke kissed her check once she sat down**

**Cooper: **don't blame Brooke Nate, I asked so she told me and she's right its wrong to lie to me, I never let her or Rachel lie to me in my house, considering Brooke spent most of her time there then at her own home cause her mother was a bitch; sorry Brooke

**Brooke: **its okay Uncle Coop, she is and it doesn't bother me cause I have my family right here in this room

**Cooper: **speaking of family, where's your dad Brookie?

**Brooke: **he died a year and half ago of a heart attack

**Cooper: **oh Brooke I'm so sorry

**Brooke: **I'm fine, I had Lucas and everyone else in this room and they all helped me get through it

**Cooper: **I'm glad, any way **---- he said turning to Haley **---- I'm assuming your Haley James-Scott now, its nice to meet you I'm Cooper Roe

**Haley: **its nice to meet you Uncle Cooper

**Cooper: **how long have you and my insensitive nephew been married?

**Nathan: **I am not insensitive!!

**Haley: **yes you are, and we have been married since sophomore year

**Cooper: **wow, any kids I don't know about?

**Haley: **nope no kids, we got married cause we love each other

**Cooper: **well I'm glad

**Rachel: **hey Uncle Coop, I forgot to tell you that its looks like I'm gonna have my best friend and her friends and my family with me at school next year

**Cooper: **your all going to NYU

**Everyone: **YES!!!!

**Brooke: **yea, I got in for Fashion and Design, Lucas, Nathan and Jake all got basketball scholarships and their also the teams captains, Haley got in for music and Peyton got in for Business Management

**Cooper: **oh cool and Rach you got in for business management too right?

**Rachel: **yep full scholarship

**Peyton: **me too, I'm taking it for music hoping to own a record label one day

**Rachel: **I'm taking cause when Brooke and I were little we always talked about opening our own store and well I thought if I took this and I knew Brookie would be taking fashion and design that if we ever met up again one day we could start our own business

**Brooke: **I cant believe you remembered that Rach, I completely forgot about it

**Rachel: **of course I remembered it was our dream and still is mine I don't know about yours but if it ever happens I know I'm gonna need a designer and I was thinking…

**Brooke: **oh Rach I would love too

**Rachel: **great then its settled

**Cooper: **good for you girls, no boys NYU for basketball, that's amazing, and Captains too

**Lucas: **yea all full scholarships too, and a huge house for the next four years to live in

**Cooper: **wow!!! So you and Brooke living in it together?

**Lucas: **yes, but also Nathan and Haley and Jake and Peyton and their daughter Jenny and of course Rachel if she doesn't want to live on campus

**Rachel: **seriously Luke that's awesome thanks so much

**Lucas: **no problem sis

**Cooper: **so who's head captain

**Lucas: **that would be me, I was named captain first then I picked Nathan and Jake as co-captains

**Cooper: **very nice, where you guess going out?

**Brooke: **Luke and I are leaving in the morning, we've got all our stuff to take so were driving out

**Nathan: **Haley and I are leaving Sunday afternoon and were also driving out

**Jake: **and were flying out Monday around noon, consider a 4 year old in a car will not work well, but were shipping our stuff out Sunday afternoon

**Cooper: **oh I know what you mean have these two all hours of the day is crazy and when you have to go out its even worse

**Rachel and Brooke: **WE WERE NOT THAT BAD!!!!!!

**Cooper: **yes you were, especially when you do that

**Rachel and Brooke: **WHAT!!!!!!!!

**Rachel: **its not our fault we think a like

**Brooke: **we are best friends what do you expect

**Haley and Peyton: **HEY!!!

**Brooke: **oh jeez, don't worry girlies your still my girls we just gotta add Rach in with us, if your okay with that

**Peyton: **its fine besides I think our group needs a fiery red head

**Haley: **you got that right

**Rachel: **how do you figure?

**Lucas: **because Brooke is the Cherry brunette, Peyton is the bitchy blonde and Haley the book worm like me

**Brooke: **no Lucas, Haley is tutor-girl, jeez I thought you knew that by know, you're the only book worm cause all your books took up like 3 boxes

**Lucas: **oh sure pick on me, I'm sorry if I like to read, we cant all be like you Brooke

**Brooke: **I know and I still love you

**Lucas: **I love you too --- **he leans in a give Brooke a quick kiss**

**Peyton: **okay now I'm starving more then I was before so lets eat

**Nathan: **anyone see where mom and dad went?

**Everyone else: **no

**Everyone sitting at the dining room table stopped talking to eat their dinner before it got any colder, while Dan and Deb went over to Brooke's to talk about everything that just came out of the closet…**

**

* * *

Brooke's house**

**Dan: **I cant believe you lied to me for 18 years Deb

**Deb: **what was I suppose to say, huh?

**Dan: **oh I don't know maybe Nathan isn't your son he's your nephew, that would have worked

**Deb: **oh yea, like you would have stuck around when I told you that

**Dan: **your right I probably wouldn't have but I would have gone after Keith and told him he needed to take care of his responsibilities and maybe Karen would have told me the truth about Lucas

**Deb: **yea and if that had happened it would have been you who died in the car accident with Karen and not Keith and what would Lucas have done without you huh?

**Dan: **it wouldn't have mattered like it doesn't matter now, cause Lucas will always think of Keith as his father even though I am and now Nathan isn't even my son, I have no one

**Deb: **yes you do, you have Nathan and Lucas, just because Nathan isn't your son doesn't mean he doesn't love you, you're the only father he's ever known or gonna know for that matter and maybe Lucas was raised by Keith for 14 years but you have raised him the last 4 years and if I must say he turned out pretty damn good

**Dan: **your right he did and so did Nathan, I just wish I knew before now

**Deb: **I know and I'm truly sorry for that but when Karen figured you were Lucas' father she asked me not to say anything and she knew that Keith was Nathan's father and I made her promise not to say anything other wise I would bring Rachel back and she didn't want that so she promised not to say anything and I thought it was only me and her who knew I had no idea that Cooper knew other wise I would have told you

**Dan: **okay I believe you, and I'm sorry for getting mad but its just all to strange to think that the boy I raised for 18 years is my nephew and I only got to raise my son for 4

**Deb: **I know

**Dan: **c'mon we better get back there, they may start to wonder where we went

**Deb: **yea and I really wanna know how Cooper found out about this

**Dan: **yea so do I

**Dan and Deb head back over to their house to find the dining room empty and everyone in the living room talking and Rachel had cracked open the bottle of wine and everyone but Peyton is drinking, only cause she doesn't want to risk anything, and nobody is questioning her cause they all think its cause she isn't feeling well which is true they just don't know why she isn't feeling well.**

**The two adults joined the rest of the group and they talked for a few hours, before Peyton and Jake left to pick up Jenny and go home and talk. Then Haley and Nathan were too tired to drive home and they wanted to say goodbye to Lucas and Brooke in the morning so they decided to crash in Nathan's old room and then Brooke and Lucas headed home cause they had to be up early and they asked Rachel if she wanted to stay in the guest room, so the three of them head over but before they got out the door Brooke remembered something.**

**

* * *

Brooke: **hey Uncle Cooper?

**Cooper: **yeah?

**Brooke: **you got a place to stay while your in Tree Hill?

**Cooper: **I was gonna get a hotel room and then I was thinking about moving back so I'd have to find someplace to live, why?

**Brooke: **because with Luke and I in New York, the house will be empty and I'm not selling it, you might as well stay in it, just you cant have mine and Luke's room

**Cooper: **Brookie are you sure?

**Brooke: **of course, you raised me and taught me more then my mother ever did and you had Rachel to deal with too and she's a handful, so this is my way of repaying you for everything

**Rachel: **Hey! I am not a handful

**Brooke and Cooper: **YES you are!

**Rachel: **not fair its 2 against 1

**Cooper: **oh stop your complaining Rach, and Brooke thank you so much this means a lot

**Brooke: **well there's no sense in letting it sit here for 4 years and never be used, so I thought why not

**Lucas: **I think it's a great idea

**Cooper: **thank you both so much

**Brooke: **its really no problem at all, you can have the basement all to yourself, its fully furnished all you have to do is come up to the main floor for the kitchen, but other then that your good, so here's your key and please don't burn down my house while I'm gone

**Cooper: **thanks Brooke, Lucas and I promise not to burn it down

**Lucas: **good, now c'mon pretty girl lets get home so we can sleep before we leave in the morning

**Brooke: **okay, goodnight, Dan, Deb and Uncle Cooper

**Adults: **goodnight

**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walk out of the Scott house and into their house and up the stairs to bed but they don't get far when Rachel calls out**

**Rachel: **hey you two, where is my room?

**Brooke: **right there now please let us get to bed we are leaving early in the morning and we need our sleep to drive

**Rachel: **okay, goodnight Luke

**Lucas: **night Rachel ----- **and he heads upstairs**

**Rachel: **Brooke, can we talk for like 10 minutes

**Brooke: **sure, I'll be up in a few Luke --- **she yelled**

**Lucas: **okay --- **he replied**

**Brooke walks over to the couch and sits down and Rachel follows**

**Brooke: **what's up?

**Rachel: **not much, just wanted to say thank you for having my back earlier with everything and I really missed you

**Brooke: **I missed you too, and its no problem we always promised each other hoes over bros

**Rachel: **your right we did

**Brooke: **Rach, what's really bothering you?

**Rachel: **its just I don't think I'm gonna fit in with you and your friends

**Brooke: **are you insane, you're the perfect fit Rach, anybody can see that, it will take sometime but Peyton and Haley will love you almost as much as I do

**Rachel: **I hope so, cause I really like them

**Brooke: **everything will be fine Rach, just wait, and besides you'll always have me and Lucas no matter what

**Rachel: **thanks Brookie, you can go to bed no I know your tired and so am I

**Brooke: **no problem Rach, you know I love you right?

**Rachel: **yea I know and I love you too

**Brooke and Rachel: **Goodnight ---- **they burst out laughing**

**Rachel heads to her room while Brooke heads upstairs to join Lucas in bed, she reaches their room and goes in, she heads into the bathroom to change and when she comes out she crawls into bed beside Luke and he immediately brings her into his arms and she lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes**

**Lucas: **night pretty girl, love you

**Brooke: **night boyfriend, love you too ---- **and they fall asleep like that.**

**

* * *

Back at the Scott house**

**Deb: **so Cooper your moving back to Tree Hill, why now?

**Cooper: **because I miss it and I want to be close to my family

**Deb: **oh well isn't that nice

**Cooper: **what's your problem Deb, I've never done anything wrong to you, I've always looked out for you and cleaned up your problems even Karen's and do I ever get a thank you? NO I don't so stop being a bitch

**Deb: **wow, you got a mean side there brother, and my problem is I want to know how you even found out about the kids and everything else?

**Cooper: **that's your problem well let me tell you, our dear sister decided to call me when she found out she was pregnant again and you were too, and she filled me in on every detail of your life and hers and she also made me promise that I come back to Tree Hill after both Lucas and Nathan turned 18 and told them the truth and you know me Deb I keep my promises

**Deb: **damn her, she promised she would never tell anyone

**Cooper: **yea well I'm not anyone I'm her older brother and I'm glad she told me cause knowing you, those boys wouldn't know the truth and that's what they deserve most is the truth and if they wont get it from you then their gonna get it from me ----- **with that Cooper gets up and leaves the Scott house and heads into Brooks and down stairs to the basement and crashes on the bed and falls asleep instantly**

**

* * *

Deb: **I cant believe him, can you?

**Dan: **actually I can, they boys deserved the truth 4 years ago when Karen and Keith died and you kept that from them so yea Cooper did the right thing

**Deb: **I cant believe your taking his side in all this

**Dan: **yea well, if you wanted me on your side then you should have told me the truth from the beginning, goodnight Deb

**Dan got up and went up stairs to bed while Deb sat in the living room replaying all the nights events, and after about an hour she decided it was time for her to go to bed, so she went up stairs and crawled into bed with Dan and fell asleep as soon as her head his the pillow.**

Sorry about the delay on getting this chapter up. I worked most of the weekend and hardly anytime to my self, then yesterday at school was crazy but its up now and I hope you like it.. Chapter 5 will follow soon.

-Ally (wrestlingfan29)


	6. Arriving

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything

Chapter 5

Arriving

**Brooke and Lucas woke up around 5am Friday morning and they headed down stairs for breakfast to find Cooper in the kitchen cooking.**

**Brooke: **what are you doing up this early Uncle Cooper?

**Cooper: **I figured you would be leaving early so I got up and decided to make breakfast for everyone cause your gonna need the energy to drive all day

**Lucas: **thank you Uncle Cooper

**Cooper: **it's no problem

**Cooper finished breakfast and they all sat down to eat and just before they started eating Rachel come out of her room and say down with them for breakfast.**

**Brooke was so happy to have her best friend back. She couldn't believe that Rachel will be going to NYU this year along with everyone else and living in the same house as them. Brooke was so happy that Lucas agreed to letting Rachel live in the house with them, she truly loved him and she can't wait till she gets to spend the rest of her life with him. Brooke can't believe it's been almost four years since they've been together, she still remembers the day he asked her out.**

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_**About a week after Brooke and Lucas meet almost four years ago.**_

_**Lucas was down at the river court hanging with Nathan when Brooke and Haley showed up looking for her boys. Her and Lucas have only been in Tree Hill for a week and she'd already became really good friends with Nathan and Haley and started to develop feelings for Lucas, the only thing Brooke had to worry about was if Lucas felt the same way about her. **_

_**Brooke: hey hot shot! Broody!**_

_**Lucas: hey Cherry! Hales**_

_**Nathan: hey Hales, Brookie**_

_**Lucas: what are you girls doing here, I thought you were going shopping?**_

_**Brooke: we did, but we need you two to carry are bags into the house for us**_

_**Haley: no Brooke needs you two to carry her bags into the house considering she bought half the mall**_

_**Brooke: I did not spend that much**_

_**Lucas: you never do Pretty Girl, you usually spend more**_

_**Brooke: what is this pick on Brooke day?**_

_**Nathan: everyday is pick on Brooke day**_

_**The 3 teenagers start laughing while Brooke just scowls and as soon as Lucas turns away from her she jumps on his back**_

_**Lucas: Cherry what are you doing on my back?, I can't play with you hanging off of me**_

_**Brooke: that's cause your not gonna play until you apologize**_

_**Lucas: me apologize for what?**_

_**Brooke: for making fun of me**_

_**Lucas: I have a better idea**_

_**Brooke: oh really, and what would that be?**_

_**Lucas: how about I take you out to dinner tonight to make up for my teasing**_

_**Brooke: like a date?**_

_**Lucas: yes like a date, what do you say Pretty Girl?**_

_**Brooke: I say yes, pick me up at 7pm and don't be late, c'mon Hales we need to pick me out an outfit Broody finally asked me out**_

_**The Girls left the River court and headed back to Brooke's house while the boys resumed their game of 21.**_

_**Nathan: its about time Luke**_

_**Lucas: I know I just didn't want to rush anything with asking her out to soon, but I thought today was as good as any day**_

_**Nathan: yea well don't screw this up**_

_**Lucas: I wont I really like her and I hope she feels the same way**_

_**Nathan: she likes you Luke, I can tell**_

_**Lucas: oh yea the same way Haley likes you but your to blind to see it**_

_**Nathan: whatever Hales and I are just friends**_

_**Lucas: whatever you say**_

_**Nathan just laughs it off and they continue their game of 21**_

**Brooke is brought out of her thoughts when the door bells rings. She gets up to get it to find Haley and Nathan standing there with Deb and Dan as well**

**

* * *

Brooke: **morning guys

**Haley: **morning, just wanted to come say goodbye and we'll see you in a few days

**Brooke: **that was nice, were just finishing up breakfast, c'mon in

**They follow her inside and head into the dinning room where Lucas, Rachel and Cooper are.**

**Nathan:** hey Luke, just came over to see if you needed any help packing last minute things, and to see you off

**Lucas:** thanks man, but nope were good, we packed everything last night before we came over for dinner

**Nathan:** that's good cause I really didn't want to have to pack a car this early

**Lucas:** well thanks for the offer, I think

**Brooke:** hey babe, when are we heading out?

**Lucas:** in like 10 minutes

**Brooke:** okay, I'm gonna steel Haley, Rachel and Deb

**Lucas:** go ahead gives me time to talk to the guys, meet you at the car in ten

**Brooke:** okay, c'mon girls lets go in the kitchen

**

* * *

Brooke and the girls head into the kitchen to talk while the guys go into the living room to talk**

**In the Kitchen**

**Haley:** what's up girly?

**Brooke:** I don't know Luke's just been acting weird lately, and I'm not to sure why

**Rachel:** I'm sure its nothing

**Haley:** Tiger, Luke loves you, he's probably just got something special planned for Tuesday and he's trying very hard to keep it a surprise

**Brooke:** I hope that's all, cause I love him so much that I cant imagine my life without him in it

**Deb:** I know what you mean Brooke, but don't worry if I know my nephew then I'm sure its nothing you have to worry about

**Brooke:** thanks Deb that means a lot

**

* * *

In the living room**

**Nathan:** what's up Luke?

**Lucas:** I have a huge surprise to give Brooke on Tuesday but its so hard keeping it from her and I know she thinks I'm acting weird, and I'm just worried that she's worrying its something bad

**Nathan:** your really going to do it aren't you?

**Lucas:** yeah I am I think its time, I mean its been four years and I just cant picture my life without her in it

**Cooper:** you may be my nephew but I've known Brooke since she was 2 and I swear if you break her heart I will personally kick your ass and I know for a fact Rachel will to

**Lucas:** I know uncle Coop, I really truly love her, there is no way I could break her heart

**Dan:** I know that with everything that came out last night you might not be open to the idea of having me as your father, and I know you loved Keith and I promise it wont bother me if you think of him as your father cause he's the one who raised you and I know he did an amazing job raising you, cause I really don't think I could have done any better myself, but I am here if you need me and I mean that Lucas

**Lucas:** thanks uncle Dan, that means a lot, I know I've been here for 4 years, but its gonna take some getting use to, to think of you as my father instead of Keith, but you also have Nathan so don't forget about him

**Dan:** I wont I absolutely love Nathan and I'm just sorry he didn't get a proper chance to know Keith, but I couldn't due anything about that, it was Deb who kept you away from him and I'm guessing its because he's your father and she didn't want him seeing the similarities

**Nathan:** dad just cause Uncle Keith is really my father doesn't mean I love you any less, you've raised me, and right now its mom I'm mad at, and if you ever need a place to stay when you come to our games, just ask cause we have plenty of room

**Lucas:** he's right, there is plenty of room in the house

**Dan:** what house?

**Lucas:** Nathan will explain that later, but Brooke and I have to get going

**Dan:** okay and good Luck Luke, I think you'll need it with trying to keep everything from her for the next 4 days

**Lucas:** yeah your right

**Lucas and the guys head out to the car to find Brooke and the girls already there waiting for them. They all say their good-byes and Brooke and Lucas get into the car and drive off down the road heading for there new life in New York.**

**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas have been driving for the last 5 hours and they still have almost 7 hours to go. **

**Lucas drive the first 3 hours and Brooke's been driving the last two giving Lucas time to sleep. Brooke starting to get tired. She looks over to see Lucas still sound asleep but she knows that if she doesn't wake him now and ask him to take over they may not make it to New York.**

**Brooke:** Lucas?, Lucas wake up!

**Lucas:** huh?

**Brooke:** Lucas I need you to drive, I'm starting to fall asleep and I don't wanna be involved in an accident

**Lucas:** okay just pull over and we'll sit for a few minutes, give me time to wake up fully before I take over

**Brooke:** okay

**Brooke pulls over onto the side of the road and shuts the car off. Both her and Lucas get out of the car and switch places. They sit there for about 10 minutes giving Lucas time to stretch his legs as while as Brooke. After about 10 minutes Lucas is awake and starts the car and pulls away from the side of the road, and they continue there way to New York.**

**7 hours later:**

**Brooke and Lucas finally arrived in New York at 5pm. They pulled into a spot at the Hilton cause Lucas doesn't get the keys to the house until Sunday Morning, and then they have to move everything in and get settled. After parking the car they went inside and got a room for the night, then headed up to the room to crash after driving for 12 hours. **

**

* * *

The next morning:**

**Lucas gets up at 8am and jumps in the shower cause him and Brooke have to be at the Dean's office in an hour. 20 minutes after his shower he gets out and dressed then wakes Brooke up, and she heads into the shower, then gets out and gets dressed and they head off to the Dean's office to get the keys and sign the lease for the House. **

**10 minutes later they arrive at the school and head for the Dean's office. They head in and sit down, the Dean hands them the lease and Lucas reads it over, then he signs the paper and passes it to Brooke and she signs her name. Brooke hands it back to the Dean and he hands them the keys and wishes them both the best of luck with everything they accomplish.**

**Brooke and Lucas then leave the Dean's office and head back to their car and take off towards their new house for the next 4 years.**

**

* * *

20 minutes later they pull into the drive way of there new house, and get out. Lucas opens the trunk to grab their suitcases while Brooke goes to the door to unlock it. They step in side and gasp. They were both shocked to see how big it was. Everything is furnished, the floors had been redone, a very nice hardwood. They stairs leading upstairs had been re-carpeted. Lucas heads down the hall way to his and Brooke's bedroom and drops the suitcases on the King size bed. Brooke heads back out side and starts unloading boxes from the back seat, while Lucas unhooks the trailer and starts unloading that. **

**It takes them about hour and half to unload both the car and trailer, and they still have to take everything inside the house. Lucas locks the trailer again and hooks it back up planning on returning it after they get everything inside the house and in the right room.**

**Brooke starts taking the boxes in that belong in the Bedroom and bathroom, while Lucas brings in the boxes that are going in the study and those boxes contain his books. Brooke brings in the boxes for the kitchen. Then she brings in all the boxes that contain both their movies and takes them down to the basement where she finds a home theatre set up. Lucas and Brooke had been planning on putting a 24" flat screen TV in the basement, but when she heads down she finds that there are 2 leather couches and 2 lazy boy leather chairs already down there along with a 36" flat screen HD TV, with speakers attached in all four corners of the room. Brooke is so speech less that she calls Lucas down to see. **

**Brooke: **LUCAS!!!!!!!

**Lucas:** yes?

**Brooke:** come here

**Lucas:** where are you?

**Brooke:** basement

**Lucas heads down to the basement and as soon as he hit's the last step his mouth drops open, shocked to see the home theatre system staring back at him. **

**Lucas: **wow!!!!

**Brooke:** I know, its amazing

**Lucas:** you can say that again

**Brooke:** so is everything in the house?

**Lucas:** just a couple more boxed then I have to go return the trailer before 4pm today other wise we have to pay another $100, and we don't need it sitting in the drive way

**Brooke:** okay, so lets bring in the last of the boxed then you can take the trailer back while I stay here and start unpacking

**Lucas:** okay sounds good to me

**Brooke and Lucas head back up stairs to finish bringing everything in the house. 20 minutes later everything is in the house and Lucas grabs the car keys about to head out. So he yells for Brooke so she knows he's heading out**

**Lucas: **Brooke!!!

**Brooke:** yeah?

**Lucas:** I'm heading to take the trailer back, do we need anything?

**Brooke comes into the hall way so her and Lucas wont be yelling anymore**

**Brooke: **No, but what do you want for dinner babe?

**Lucas: **doesn't matter, how bout I just bring in Chinese?

**Brooke:** sounds good to me

**Lucas:** okay be back in an hour tops

**Brooke:** okay be careful

**Lucas:** always

**Lucas gives her a kiss then he heads out the door and gets in the car and heads to the rental place.**

**

* * *

Brooke is in the kitchen unpacking the dishes while listening to music. After about 20 minutes Brooke finished putting all the dishes and cutlery away, she remembers that she has to call Dan & Deb along with Uncle Cooper, to let them know they arrived safely. Brooke heads into the living room where the cordless phone is already set up and working. Lucas made sure that they had a least one working phone in the house before they moved in. He had made a call to the Dean last Wednesday so they could let the company in to install it, which wasn't a problem. Brooke picks up the phone and curls up on the couch and dials Dan & Deb's number first. After 2 rings Deb finally pick up the phone.**

**Deb: **hello?

**Brooke:** hey Deb, just thought I would give you a call

**Deb:** oh Brooke its so good to hear from you, I take it you made it alright?

**Brooke:** yea we got in last night about 5, and we were gonna phone but we were both really tired from driving the entire day, so by the time we got to the hotel we just crashed

**Deb:** its no problem, were just glad you got there okay, have you got the keys to the house yet?

**Brooke:** yea we met with the Dean this morning and signed the lease and got the keys, we've already got everything in the house we just need to unpack

**Deb:** that's great Brooke, so what is Lucas up to?

**Brooke:** he actually went out to take the trailer back and grab dinner, he should be back with the next 20 minutes, I can have him call you

**Deb:** no its okay, just wanted to make sure he's helping

**Brooke:** yea he's been great, we both brought the boxes in and I've only unpacked the kitchen deciding to phone you before I forgot then you guys get worried

**Deb:** well I'm glad you did, but I'll let you go so you can finished unpacking and relax for the night, take care of your selves and I'll talk to you both later

**Brooke:** okay, and we will, thanks Deb for everything, and I call you probably by Wednesday

**Deb:** no problem and okay, oh and by they way in case we don't talk Happy early Anniversary to the both of you

**Brooke:** thanks, I cant believe its been four years

**Deb:** time flies by when your in love

**Brooke:** that is so true, well have a good night and say hi to everyone for us and we'll later

**Deb:** of course, you guys have a good night too.

**Brooke and Deb with say good-bye then Brooke hangs up and heads into the bedroom to unpack the bathroom stuff along with their clothes.**

**

* * *

45 minutes later Brooke has all the bathroom stuff unpacked and her suitcase along with Lucas. Now she's working on putting stuff in the closet. She starts by hanging up all her dresses and pants along with dress shirts and anything else that was labelled for the closet then she moves on to Luke's stuff, she hangs his suits, and pants and dress shirts along with everything else that needed to be hanged. Brooke finishes with the closet just as Lucas comes home and heads to the kitchen to drop off the food and calls Brooke who comes out of the bedroom and heads for the kitchen.**

**Brooke: **hey, I called Deb tell let her know we got here okay and that things are good, I still have to call Uncle Cooper, but I'm starving

**Lucas:** okay, and so am I

**Brooke:** good, grab dinner and lets head down stairs to watch a movie

**Lucas:** how bout we just head in the living room with our food and see what's on TV, I really don't feel like walking stairs at this point

**Brooke:** okay sounds good, you grab the food and I will grab a couple of beers so we can unwind

**Lucas:** sounds good to me, I really need that drink

**Brooke:** I couldn't agree more

**Lucas grabs the food and heads into the living room while Brooke grabs a couple beers out of the fridge that they put in as soon as they arrived at the house, knowing they would need them to unwind after everything in the last 48 hours. After grabbing the beers and some napkins she heads into the living room and joins Lucas on the couch and grabs the remote to turn on the TV. Brooke turns on the TV and seeing as how its almost 7, they put it on TSN for the Hockey game, Toronto Maple Leafs vs. New York Rangers. They sit back and eat while the game plays and what a surprise Toronto loses to New York 7-2. Brooke and Lucas couldn't have been happier that New York won considering this is gonna be their home for the next four years. After the game the couple heads into their bedroom and change for bed then climb into the king size bed and snuggle up to each other and fall into a deep sleep.**

_Sorry its been so long since I updated, but I've had a huge project due for school and to top everything off I have laryngitis (no voice) and I've had it for the last 3 days. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm hoping to get the next one up by Wednesday at the latest, I just have to write it, considering I have all the ideas all ready in my head. Please keep reading and reviewing. _

_Next chapter will focus on Haley and Nathan and Jake and Peyton arriving in New York and setting into the house. _

_Ally_


	7. Arriving Part 2 & 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything

Chapter 6

Arriving part 2 (Haley & Nathan)

Sunday Morning:

**Haley and Nathan were still in bed, but Nathan was starting to disturb, they had finished packing everything and the car up last night and went to bed around 10pm so they would get a good nights sleep before they head over to his parents house for breakfast then hitting the road at about 12pm heading for New York.**

**Since Jake and Peyton aren't flying out until Monday, and Nathan and Haley are driving out they decided it be best to rent one big trailer and hook it up to the back of Nathan's car, with his and Haley's stuff along with Jake, Peyton and Jenny's things. They all figured this was a better way to go, and it would cost less then Jake having to have someone drive the 12 hours when Nathan and Haley were already heading that way. Its also easier cause once they arrive at the house they can unload everything and set up the stuff that they will need to begin with, and get Jenny's room prepared for her when they arrive Monday night.**

**Nathan got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower and shaved. Half an hour later after showering, dressing and shaving he came out of the bathroom to find Haley just getting out of the bed and she walks right by him and into the bathroom to shower and dress. Another 30 minutes Haley comes out showered and dressed and heads downstairs to find Nathan in the kitchen pouring them some coffee before they head over to Dan and Deb's for breakfast.**

**Haley:** morning babe

**Nathan:** morning

**Haley walked over to Nathan and he handed her a cup of coffee along with a small peck on the lips.**

**Haley:** we should probably get going we got to get to your parents house before 9 for breakfast

**Nathan:** oh yeah about that I think Rachel and uncle Cooper are joining us too

**Haley:** oh joy

**Nathan:** what?

**Haley:** its just Rachel, I don't know what to think of her

**Nathan:** why? Do you think Brooke's gonna drop you and Peyton as her best friends just cause Rachel's back in the picture?

**Haley:** that's exactly what I think, I mean I don't know Rachel and I cant judge her but I just don't like her at least not yet

**Nathan:** well then you should talk to her cause she's gonna be living with us in New York and she's my half sister so your gonna half to get along

**Haley:** fine, but I don't see why I have to get along with her

**Nathan:** because you're my wife and she's my sister I'm not gonna cut her out of my life just to please considering she just entered my life

**Haley:** fine I'll try my best

**Nathan:** that's my girl, now c'mon we gotta go

**Nathan grabs Haley's hand and leads her out of the kitchen and the house and they both get into the car and head off to Deb and Dan's for breakfast and good-byes before they leave**

**20 minutes later, they arrive at the house and get out of the car and head inside to see Dan making breakfast while Deb is no where in sight and Rachel sitting at the counter with Uncle Cooper talking.**

**Nathan:** good morning everyone, where's mom?

**Dan:** morning son, and your mother is still upstairs for all I know

**Nathan:** okay, morning Rach

**Rachel:** morning Nate, Haley

**Haley:** morning Rachel, um… do you think we could maybe talk before breakfast?

**Rachel:** yeah sure, c'mon lets go into the living room

**Haley and Rachel head into the living room to talk while Nathan takes Rachel's seat at the counter and starts a conversation with Dan and Cooper**

* * *

In the living room

**Rachel:** is everything okay Haley?

**Haley:** not exactly

**Rachel:** what wrong then?

**Haley:** I know I don't know you or the friendship you had with Brooke, and I'm not judging you or anything I just don't want you to take mine and Peyton's friendship with Brooke away, we love her like a sister and losing her would not be good

**Rachel:** Haley, I never want to take away the friendship you guys have, I was actually talking to Brooke about this Thursday night, I was afraid that you and Peyton would hate me and then Brooke would have to choose between you guys and me

**Haley:** we'd never make Brookie choose who she would rather be friends with

**Rachel:** and neither would I, truth is I actually like you and Peyton and that's something I don't think I've ever said to someone besides Brooke, she was like a sister to me before her mother shipped her off, but I can see that she's had a great life the past for years with friends and family that love her completely and I refuse to do anything that would change that

**Haley:** that's good to hear cause we think of Brooke as family and technically she will be once Lucas pops the question this coming Tuesday

**Rachel:** you mean he's actually gonna do it?

**Haley:** yeah, I've been holding onto the ring for about 2 years now, it belonged to his mother and he wants Brooke to have it, he's asking her on Tuesday cause its their four year anniversary

**Rachel:** wow! 2 years that means he's been planning this since you guys were sophomores?

**Haley:** yeah, he was gonna ask her just after Nate and I got married but he decided that with everything going on between Jake and Peyton, me and Nathan getting hitched that it'd be better to wait until after High school

**Rachel:** well yeah, cause I'd have to kick his ass if he did and then they got married without me, Brooke would so not being seeing a happy Rachel until they redid the entire thing with me there

**Haley:** you know I said the same thing, considering he was planning on taking her to Vegas, I told him if he did that then I would no longer talk to him and that Brooke would probably castrate him for even considering a Vegas wedding

**Rachel:** that's so true tutor-girl

**Haley:** you know I think were gonna get along just fine

**Rachel:** I cant help but agree, and I think breakfast is ready so c'mon lets eat

**

* * *

Rachel and Haley get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen to find Dan just dishing up breakfast but still no Deb in sight**

**The 5 of them sit down at the kitchen table and start to eat breakfast. 40 minutes later everyone's finished eating and Haley and Rachel are cleaning up the dishes while they guys sit at the table and talk.**

**Nathan:** so uncle Cooper, you gonna survive by yourself in that huge house?

**Cooper:** I think I'll live, its not that bad and plus it'll be nice to be away from Rachel for the next for years I mean I love her to death but she drives me up the wall

**Rachel:** HEY!!! I can hear you

**Cooper:** that's the point

**Rachel:** yeah, love you too uncle Cooper

**Cooper:** you better, other wise I send you back to Cali and you wont be able to see Brooke

**Rachel:** NO!!!!!! you cant do that I'm an adult, and besides brooke and I are not that bad

**Cooper:** that's an understatement

**Everyone starts laughing except for Rachel who just stands there with her hands on her hips pouting like a 2 year old**

**Nathan:** oh c'mon Rach what are you two?

**Rachel:** no I'm 20 and you better behave Nathan Scott cause I can still beat the hell out of you

**Cooper:** RACHEL!!!!

**Rachel:** what????

**Cooper:** no foul language miss, got it?

**Rachel:** yes uncle Cooper I got it

**Cooper:** good

**Haley:** so Rach when are you gonna join us in New York?

**Rachel:** my flight actually leaves tonight around 11 cause Brooke called me last night and told me that the Dean asked her to be Captain of the cheerleading squad and she's needs co-captains to help her get her team together

**Haley:** Oh- **everyone in the room could hear the disappointment in her voice so when Rachel said what else Brooke told her she shrieks with excitement. **

**Rachel:** which is why she made me promise to tell you and Peyton that once you get your butts to New York she own all of us considering were all under her control for the next four years or so, but we also get to have a say in everything cause the 3 of us are co-captains but Brookie makes all final decisions.

**Haley:** YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a cheerleader again

**Rachel:** Hales calm down, we have tryouts with Brooke on Thursday so get well rested and start exercising

**Haley:** yea, yea

**Everyone continued talking for the next 2 hours and Nathan was surprised at how fast Rachel and Haley became like best friends. Deb came down for about 5 minutes to say goodbye and then she went right back upstairs again. It was now 11:30 and haley and Nathan were saying there goodbye's to Cooper, Rachel and Dan. After all the good-byes they both get into the car and take off down the road heading for New York.**

**12 hours later Haley and Nathan arrived in New York. Both had driven two hours then switched finishing with Nathan behind the wheel as he pulled into the drive way of the house to see that the lights were still on, he looked at the clock and it said 12:02 he figured Brooke and Lucas must still be up, so he leaned over and woke up Haley and they got out of the car and headed up the steps to the door and rang the bell considering they don't have keys yet. After a few minutes of waiting Lucas came and opened the door but he had papers in his hands and he didn't even look up to see who it was, he opened the door and then walked back to the dining room table where Brooke was also sitting looking through papers herself. Haley and Nathan walked into the house and closed the door a little louder then necessary to see if that would get their attention but that didn't work so they walked over to the table to see what they were looking at and Nathan realized Lucas was going over the statistics from the team last year as well as the list of players that were trying out. Haley figured out that Brooke was coming up with new choreography as well as the list of cheerleaders that were trying out. Brooke and Lucas both had separate sheets of papers that had FINAL TEAM written on top, and on Lucas' its had: **

_**LUCAS SCOTT-Captain**_

_**NATHAN SCOOT-co-captain**_

_**JAKE JAGIELSKI-co-captain**_

**And on Brooke's it said:**

_**BROOKE DAVIS-Captain**_

_**PEYTON JAGIELSKI-co-captain**_

_**HALEY SCOTT-co-captain**_

_**RACHEL GATINA-co-captain**_

**Brooke and Lucas still to focused in their own worlds that when Nathan and Haley shouted their names they almost fell out of their seats**

**Nathan:** LUCAS!!!!!!!

**Haley:** BROOKE!!!!!!!!

**Brooke and Lucas jumped at the sudden interruption, then turned to see who it was and were shocked to see Haley and Nathan standing there.**

**Lucas:** how the hell did you two get in?

**Nathan:** we rang the door bell, you opened the door then came back and sat down

**Lucas:** oh I guess I was too focused on these lists

**Haley:** tell me about it, you both were in your own little world

**Brooke:** yeah sorry about that, with Lucas being basketball captain and me cheerleading captain we have to go over all the lists before we hold the tryouts

**Lucas:** and it's a pain in the ass too, we've been going over and over and over these lists for the last 3 almost 4 hours

**Nathan:** I can tell you both look like hell

**Brooke:** thanks Nate, what time is it anyway?

**Haley:** almost 12:30

**Lucas:** okay I think its time for all of us to go to bed and get some sleep before tomorrow and we will help you guys unload everything in the morning

**Nathan:** okay and we also have Peyton and Jake's things cause it was easier then them having a moving truck bring everything out when we were already coming this way

**Brooke:** yeah that makes sense, did Rachel say when she was coming out?

**Haley:** yeah she said her flight left at 11pm and that when she landed she would just grab a hotel room for the night and then call you in the morning

**Brooke:** okay sounds good, c'mon Luke I'm tired and want to go to bed

**Lucas:** okay, lets go

**Nathan:** hey wait! Which room is ours?

**Lucas:** oh yeah, um…. You can either that one **(pointing straight across the hall)** or you can have the one next to ours **(pointing at the end of the hall)**

**Nathan:** I think we'll take this one considering we don't want to hear what you two do at night **(he said pointing to the one across the hall)**

**Lucas:** sounds good to me, night you two; c'mon baby lets go to bed the lists will still be there tomorrow

**Brooke:** okay, goodnight guys

**Nathan & Haley:** night Brookie, Luke

**Then they all headed off to their own rooms for the night and crawled into bed and fell asleep with in 10 minutes of their heads hitting the pillows.**

**The next morning everyone was up by 9:30 and they unpacked the trailer and the car and put everything where it belonged then they all piled into the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast Brooke and Lucas had to get back to going over the lists and everything from the last season, so Haley and Nathan decided to help considering they were both co-captains it would make the task get done faster.**

**Around 11 Rachel phoned for directions to get to the house. 30 minutes later she arrived at the house and took her bags to the basement where she would be staying considering its half weight room half bedroom (sorry forgot to add that in the first chapter), then she joined the rest of them at the dining room table helping the girls with the cheerleading stuff cause she's also co-captain. Around 2 they decided to break for lunch and they ordered Chinese and Pizza, the food arrived and they all sat in the living room talking and watching TV while eating.**

* * *

Back in Tree Hill

Arriving Part 3 (Peyton, Jake & Jenny)

**Peyton and Jake had been up for the last couple hours, just packing the rest of their clothes along with Jenny's. An hour later the family of three headed for the airport to wait for there flight to take off which would leave in an hour and half. 20 minutes later taxi pulled up at the airport and they all got out and paid the driver and headed inside, they went through security and just waited for their flight to be called.**

**15-20 minutes later their flight is called and they head up to boarding and wait to get their tickets taken.**

**Announcer:** Flight 306 to New York now boarding, 306 to New York now boarding!!!

**After they handed the flight attendant their tickets they boarded the plane in search of the seats they would be occupying for the next 4 hours. 40 minutes later the plane took off and Jenny soon fell asleep in her fathers arms. **

**The plane landed at about 4:30, everyone left the plane, Jake went and got their bags while Peyton went to get a cab. Jake met Peyton and Jenny outside and put their luggage in the truck and then got in the cab with his girls and gave the driver directions to the house. **

**

* * *

They made it to the house about 30 minutes later, and then got out of the cab and Jake grabbed their bags out of the trunk and followed the girls up the steps, Peyton rang the door bell and when no one answered she rang it again then she heard someone yell come in so Peyton opened the door and walked in with Jake behind her carrying the bags. They looked to the dining room and say everyone hunched over the table going through papers, when Brooke shouted. **

**Brooke:** everything that belongs to the three off you is already up stairs, didn't know where you wanted it so we left it all in the hall way, be careful not to trip and when your done and not to tried we could really use the help down here, oh and dinner will be hear in about 30 minutes.

**Peyton carried Jenny upstairs and took her into the room that a handmade door sign that was carved into Jenny's name, so she opened the door to find the room completely done and the bed turned down, so Peyton walked over and gently put her in the bed not to wake her, she kissed her goodnight and then walked out and closed the door quietly. She then made her way over the room Jake went into and flopped down on the bed, while Jake continued to move the boxes around. He figured that Brooke and Haley had unpacked Jenny's stuff and got her room ready while Luke and Nathan put everything that belonged in the kitchen away, and all he and Peyton had to do was put their stuff away which could wait until the next day but then he remember that Luke was kicking everyone out of the house tomorrow considering it was his and Brooke's four year anniversary and he wanted it to be special, he got the girls to convince Brooke to go shopping for most of the day while he and the guys set up the dinner and everything else to make it a great night for Brooke. So he got Peyton up off the bed and they put all their clothes into the closet and dressers and then they both went back down stairs and sat themselves at the table with everyone else. Brooke and the girls filled Peyton in on what they were doing while Luke and Nathan filled Jake in on what they were doing. 10 minutes later dinner arrived and they went into the living room to eat once again. They all say on separate couches consider there were three off them and Rachel just chilled on the floor in front of Brooke. They finished dinner about an hour later then they decided to talk some more then they put a movie on (Condemned; featuring Stone Cold Steve Austin) after the movie was done they all went to their rooms for a goodnight sleep considering with everyone moving in just days apart and then going over everything for cheerleading and basketball they needed some rest tonight before they went crazy trying to get everything ready for Brooke and Lucas tomorrow. **

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

_Hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing my story it means a lot. I finally got this chapter done. I know I was hoping it would be done by Wednesday but that didn't happen I got swamped with homework and projects. I don't know when I will get the next chapter up and I remember saying in my authors note that chapter 7 would focus on the guys meeting their team, but that's not gonna happen until chapter 8 and Haley's childhood best friend will happen in chapter 9. I realized while writing this chapter that I had to put in a chapter solely for the 4 year anniversary, so that is what chapter 7 will focus on then I'll go from that._

_Keep reading to find out what happens during the anniversary and when the guys meet their new team along with the girls meeting the girls trying out for the squad……. Stay tuned!!!!!_

_**

* * *

Sneak peek at chapter 7**_

**Lucas: **_Brooke I've been meaning to do this for a while now and I think this is as good a time as any….._

**Brooke: **_Lucas what are you talking about, your starting to scare me…. .OMG!!!!!!!_

**Lucas: **_Brooke Penelope Davis……………. Stay tuned to fine out what Lucas has to say and what will Brooke respond with._


	8. 4 year anniversary…Surprises in store

I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in along time. It was my second last month of school and I was swamped with Summatives, and work it got really crazy! Anyway I'm back and hopefully after this week I will be updating on a regular basis I have 3 exams and I finish Friday morning! J Enjoy this Chapter and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (nobody from One Tree Hill or the songs I used in this chapter)

* * *

Chapter 7: 4 year anniversary…..Surprises in store

After going to bed early the night before everyone was up by 8am. Lucas and Nathan made breakfast for everyone and they had just finished and the girls were getting ready to go shopping for the day on request of Rachel needing a new gym outfit and Peyton needing stuff for Jenny and Haley wanting stuff for School, even though Brooke would have rather stayed at home with Lucas before the craziness of School and Basket-ball and Cheerleading took over, but after thinking about it she decided that a girls day out would be good, considering Lucas literally begged her to go so he could have a guys day. Brooke was thinking after he begged her to leave, he had been acting strange for the last few weeks but her friends told her it was nothing but what if they knew something she didn't, what if he wanted to end the relationship. Yes they had been together for four years today but that doesn't mean anything considering its high school, now there off getting ready to start college but living in the same house and her name is on the lease so it would be extremely awkward if they broke-up. Brooke shook her head of these ridiculous thoughts, she knew that if Lucas wanted to brake-up he would have done it before now and not wait till their 4 year anniversary to do it that would be to cruel and he could never hurt Brooke like that. The girls headed off to Manhattan Mall after getting dressed and saying good-bye to their boyfriend/husband minus Rachel of course, she has yet to find a good man worth her time.

The guys let out a sigh of relief once they heard the car pull away knowing that the girls had left and that they wouldn't be back until late and by that time the girls would come up with a plan for Brooke to end up going home alone and the guys not being home when she got there. However Lucas would be, waiting in the foyer for Brooke.

**Nathan:** I never thought they'd leave

**Lucas:** oh I know, Brooke actually didn't want to go something about spending time with me before we got busy we would never see each other.

**Jake:** Brooke's just worried that something will happen in the next four years to tear you two apart and I don't think she would survive if that happened.

**Lucas:** that's why I'm proposing I don't want to be away from her ever. I love her more then I thought was possible she was there for me after my parents died and I was there for her when her dad died, we've been through so much together I don't think anything will tear us apart

**Nathan:** I hope not, at least for both of your sakes, cause your both on the lease for this house and if anything happens then its gonna be really weird

**Lucas:** you can say that again, but enough of this depressing talk lets get everything ready for tonight, I want it to be super special

**Jake:** it will be don't worry man

**Nathan:** Jake's right you got nothing to worry about Brooke loves you and she will certainly say yes

**Lucas:** god I hope so

After their short conversation the boys got to work cleaning the house and setting the dinning room table with everything they would need to decorate the house. They had a huge banner that had Happy 4 year Anniversary on it. They also had Rose peddles along with Lilly peddles considering those were Brooke's two favourite flowers. There was no wind today so they figured they would set up the back yard. Lucas wanted to have dinner in the back yard under the stars thinking back to their 1 year anniversary, when he surprised Brooke with dinner under the stars and she told him that her and her dad used to do eat outside all the time before he moved away. He wanted her to realize that her dad would be with her all the time and that he missed her and loved her and that she knew he would want her to be happy.

**

* * *

Flashback:**

_Tonight was Brooke and Lucas' 1 year anniversary and he wanted it to be special, so he decided a special romantic dinner outside under the stars. They were enjoying their night when Brooke spoke up and told Lucas something she has never told anybody before._

_Brooke: Luke?_

_Lucas: yeah?_

_Brooke: thank you for tonight it means so much to me_

_Lucas: it's no problem I wanted to do something special for the girl I love_

_Brooke: did u just say you loved…me?_

_Lucas: yea I did, cause I do Brooke, I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I always will_

_Brooke: (with tears in her eyes) I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott and I always will_

_Lucas: good glad we got that settled _

_Brooke: I used to do this with my dad all the time_

_Lucas: what?_

_Brooke: this! (motioning to what they were doing) before he moved to Tree Hill he and I would bring our dinner out here and sit under the stars and enjoy the night then he would sing me to sleep and put me to bed, but that all stopped after my parents divorce and he moved_

_Lucas: oh Brooke I'm so sorry I had no idea - (she cut him off)_

_Brooke: Luke its fine, this was really sweet and thoughtful I couldn't have asked for anything better for our 1 year._

_Lucas: not even this (he pulled out a small velvet black box)_

_Brooke: Lucas! Tell me that's not what I think it is?_

_Lucas: (chuckles and responds) no it's a promise ring that someday we will get married and be together forever (he opened the box and Brooke grasped) I hope you like it_

_Brooke: its perfect and fits perfectly, I love you so, so much boyfriend_

_Lucas: I love you too pretty girl_

**

* * *

Present:**

**Jake:** Luke you okay man?

**Lucas:** yea just reminiscing

**Nathan:** about what?

**Lucas:** Brooke's and mine 1 year anniversary

**Jake:** ah yes, the celebration of the longest lasting high school relationship at Tree Hill high, I remember that

**Lucas:** oh don't go there, I was talking about the celebration Brooke and I had that night

**Nathan:** okay nobody talk about this we don't need to hear it

**Lucas:** get your head out of the gutter! Nate, we didn't do anything for another 6 months after that

**Nathan:** your telling me that you and Brooke didn't have sex for 1yr. 6mths.

**Lucas:** that's right we didn't

**Nathan:** why the hell not?

**Lucas:** I don't think that's any of your business but we just weren't ready

**Jake:** okay lets drop this before everyone becomes more uncomfortable then we already are

**Lucas:** I agree we need to get back to work, so chop, chop my friends

**Nathan/Jake:** yes boss (they boys walk off mumbling to each other, thinking Lucas cant hear them)

**Nathan:** he is so bossy

**Jake:** I know she has him beyond whipped

**Lucas:** I heard that

**Nathan:** he also has hearing like a bat

**Lucas:** your right I do

**Jake:** wow, get a life Luke

**Lucas:** I think I have one, and I plan on spending it with Brooke

**Jake:** good for you, now lets get to work

**Lucas:** oh so now you want to work

**Nathan:** will you shut-up so we can finish otherwise you can do it all by yourself

**Lucas:** sorry just excited

**Nathan/Jake:** we know

They guys walked into the back yard to see how big it was and they were shocked to say the least, but they set up the table and chairs in the middle of the yard and put a blanket next to it, and then worked on anything else that needed to be done for the night.

**

* * *

At the mall:**

The girls had been at the mall all of an hour and they already had 2 bags each with at least 4 items in each bag and they still had ¾ of the mall to get through. They hadn't had much time to talk, but they did insist that Brooke get a new dress only cause its her anniversary and she deserves to be treated and she was told the same thing from Lucas before she left the house. He had said something about a surprise and that she needed a dress for the night so when they went into Target they lead Brooke over to her size and they all looked through the dresses they had for special occasions. Brooke couldn't find one nice enough for the night even though she had no idea what was going on; Haley and Peyton had no luck and they new what was happening tonight but when Rachel came back she had two dresses with her; one was red not to dark but not to light either and the other was black. They were both really pretty dresses but all the girls agreed that the red one better suited the occasion. Brooke went and tried on the red dress to make sure it fit and that it looked right and as soon as she put it on she didn't want to take it off, it was absolutely the prettiest dress she'd wore and tonight would be a very special occasion. They continued shopping in target for the next 1hr ½, they all ended up leaving with another 2 bags each, but Brooke had bought the most including, the dress, shoes to go with it, earrings and a necklace she had been eyeing online for the past 3 months, along with a few other items that are only meant for Lucas! After leaving target the girls decided it was time to break for lunch considering it was 11am and they were all getting hungry. They headed down to the food court and decided on something greasy and they all headed for taco bell. It had been at least 3 years since any of the girls from Tree Hill has had taco bell, they haven't eaten it since Peyton got pregnant but for Rachel being from Cali she's never had it so this is a first for her. After decided it would be cheaper in ordering the family deal they found a table for 4 cause Jenny was in her stroller sleeping and started eating, the girls devoured their tacos within 10 minutes, being without them so long had to be a sin and Rachel loved them and wanted more, but she settled for the rest of Brooke's fries instead. After the girls finished lunch they decided to check out the music store on there way around the rest of the mall. After another 4 hours of shopping Brooke was beyond tired and ready to go home however Rachel, Haley and Peyton made up the excuses that they were waiting for Jake and Nathan to pick them up from the mall in half an hour for dinner and that Brooke had to wait until they got there, to tired to fight them she sat down on a bench with Jenny and waited till she was told to leave. 10 minutes before the guys were due to arrive the girls all dragged Brooke to the bathroom and made her change into the dress she bought and once that was done the re-applied her make-up and fixed her hair then it was time to meet the guys and for Brooke to head home. Brooke headed for the car just after saying good-bye to the girls and seeing that Jake and Nathan had arrived in one piece, little did she know this was a set up by Lucas for the best night of her life to come.

* * *

20 minutes after leaving the mall she arrived at home to find the entire house in darkness, thinking maybe Luke was in bed, little did she know what was awaiting her on the other side of the door. She unloaded her bags from the trunk and walked up to the door and pulled her keys out thinking it would be locked but when she turned the key it didn't click so she pushed the door open to be engulfed by the scent of hundreds of burning candles and the shinning light they put off. Brooke was stunned and lost for words she dropped her bags at her feet and was met by a sweet but passionate kiss from Lucas as he came into view from the living room.

**Brooke: **you did all of this?

**Lucas:** I had some help, but yes

**Brooke:** that's why you made me and the girls' shop all day so we wouldn't ruin the surprise

**Lucas:** precisely, your not to tired are you?

**Brooke:** not anymore, this is so sweet thank you

**Lucas:** this is just the beginning; so Ms. Davis if you would be so kind to follow me

**Brooke:** I'd be delighted (She took a hold of Lucas arm and he lead her out back to the yard where there were white lights all along the fence and two candles burned on the table they would be dinning on.)

**Lucas:** go take a seat, and I'll be back with the food

**Brooke:** okay

Brooke walked down the porch steps to the table and took a seat where she figured she was supposed to be. A few minutes later Lucas came out with the food. It was an Italian dish and it just so happened to be Brooke's favourite which is Cannelloni. The couple sat in silence while eating the fabulous meal he put together, after they finished Luke cleared the table and came back with Brooke's favourite dessert Double Chocolate Cake, drizzled with Carmel and Butterscotch sauce, topped with real whipped cream and a cherry. Brooke was sent to heaven with one bite of the cake but she enjoyed it none the less.

**Brooke:** thank you Lucas this is about the best day of my life

**Lucas:** the nights not over yet and I still have one surprise left

**Brooke:** but you''ve done so much already

**Lucas:** just trust me okay pretty girl?

**Brooke:** okay

Lucas cleared the table once again and this time came back with a remote and held out his hand for Brooke to take, but she just stared at him

**Lucas: **dance with me

**Brooke:** of course (Brooke put her napkin on the table and stood up and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck while he hit play on the remote and a slow song started to play and it just happened to be Brooke's all time favourite song _(All The Way by Frank Sinatra)._

**Brooke:** you remembered?

**Lucas:** of course I did, I remember everything

They continued to dance until just before the end of the song and Lucas told Brooke to turn around for a minute and she did, he got down on one knee and help the box in his hand and told her she could turn back around and when she did she didn't see Luke but she looked down and there he was on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand.

**Brooke:** Lu-(he cut her off)

**Lucas: **let me talk; (she nodded her head, tears starting to form in her eyes) Brooke we have been together for the last four years, we've been through a lot together, you helped me after losing my parents and I helped you when you lost your dad. We've lived next door to each other since we came to Tree Hill; I still remember the day Dan introduced us to one another you took my breath away wearing that red halter top and mini skirt I honestly don't know what you ever saw in me but you gave me a chance and I am so grateful because I have never been so in love then I am with you. You are my Pretty Girl, my Cherry, my soul mate, my one true love and I have no idea what I'd do without you. So with everything being said I am putting my heart on the line once again and asking you with everything I have in me for you to do me the honour and make me the happiest man in New York at this moment and become my wife. So Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me? (Lucas opened the box so Brooke could see the ring and it was gorgeous, it was 1.5K diamond with a gold band and an inscription that read 'Always My Cherry'

That was one of the longest speeches Lucas has given to anyone let alone a girl who stole his heart 4 years ago. Brooke was at a loss for words she had no idea what to say, and with the silence Lucas was afraid he was being rejected until she started shaking her head yes and Lucas finally asked

**Lucas:** is that a yes?

**Brooke:** (through her tears she managed) yes, oh God yes

Lucas took the ring out of the box and showed her the inscription then slipped it on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her up and spun her around then put her back down and hit the play button again and another classic song started to play and it was the perfect song for this moment _(Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh)_ they danced till the end of that song then decided it was time for them to go to bed, so Brooke blew out the candles on the table while Lucas picked up the blanket and shook it off and took Brooke's hand and lead her into the house. Before they headed to the bedroom they went around the entire main level blowing out all the candles then headed for the bedroom where Lucas had champagne and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for him and Brooke. She decided it was time to show of one of the surprises she bought for him today so she told him to get comfortable and she'd be right back, she went into the living room and grabbed her bags and headed back to the bedroom and went into the bathroom and changed from her dress into the lingerie she bought. After changing she emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the bed and climbed up and over to Lucas and sat in front of him while he picked up a glass of champagne for her as well as a strawberry covered in chocolate and made sure that some of it dropped down her skimpy out fit so he would be able to clean her up later.

The lights went out in the house so nobody knows what Brooke and Lucas got up to the rest of the night but people have there ideas and that's just the way the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Scott wanted it.

* * *

For those who want to see Brooke's ring (minus the engraving) and the dresses follow these links...

/is/image/Signet/4237803?$detail$ (ring)

.com/Red-Pink-Womens-Dresses-Clothing/b/ref=sc_iw_r_2_0_256138011?node=2086048011 (red dress, the 22nd on the list)

.com/Black-Gray-Womens-Dresses-Clothing/b/ref=sc_iw_r_2_0_256138011?node=1265190011 (black dress, the 11th on the list)

I won't be updating until the weekend, I have 3 exams in the next 3 days and I work Friday night then its father's day on Sunday, but I will be updating...

REVIEW! Hope you like it


	9. Authors Note Chapter 9

Authors Note!

I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in a long time. My summers been crazy got laid off from work and then trying to find a new one and finally getting it and working all the time being trained. Then going on holidays and coming back to get resettled. I'm back at school again in a week and this year is going to be crazy so I don't know when I will be updating. I have chapter 8 started but I'm having a bad case of writers block once again.

If anybody has any ideas on where I could take the story then feel free to let me know and once I finish chapter 8 it will be posted…

Ally


	10. Surprise Family Reunions!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 8.…. Meeting the team and squad while the past catches up with everyone

2 weeks after Lucas proposed all the tryouts had been completed and the teams have been decided and announced and the first practice was scheduled for today. Lucas, Nathan and Jake were headed to the gym along with Brooke, Haley, Rachel and Peyton to start practice. The basketball team was reduced to 15 players and the cheerleading squad was reduced to 8 girls, with two subs in case any one gets injured or one of the girls can't make it to one of the games.

There was one person who was guaranteed a spot on the team because of his family but he'd been on holidays so the boys haven't met him yet. His return is the following day and the guys know nothing about him except the fact he comes from money and there not looking forward to dealing with an ass who thinks he can get what ever he wants.

School had started for everyone two days ago and they found it hard with basketball and cheerleading so far but the 6 of them have been friends for the last 4 years and have gotten through everything and with the added bonus of Rachel there is nothing that can bring them down. Not even the arrival of one person or two people depending on how you look at it that could tear a certain couple apart or bring them closer together.

Brooke and Rachel and Peyton were just getting out of class for the afternoon and were heading to the gym for exercising and get the routine for the upcoming game prepared before practice starts in 2 hours.

Brooke: this season is gonna kick ass with us leading it

Peyton: you certainly got that right girly, only with the team we got it's gonna be tough to whip them into shape

Rachel: oh Peyt stop stressing on the team, you should be worrying about your daughter rather then how to control this team we all know that lays on Brooke's shoulders she is captain after all

Brooke: HEY! Just cause I'm captain doesn't mean I have to control my team, their just as much your team considering you two and Haley are co-captains they have to listen to all of us

Rachel: whatever slut, they aren't my problem if they don't listen

Brooke: OH! So your just gonna leave it all up to me now huh whore?

Peyton: OMG stop fighting; your both right okay if they don't listen to us then Brooke you have to deal with them but other wise we have to make them behave considering Brooke has a wedding to plan and she cant be stressing over that and school and cheerleading. UNDERSTOOD?

Brooke & Rachel: FINE

Peyton: thank you, now if you two will stop pouting we need to come up with a kick as routine for the game on Friday other wise our rivals are gonna beat the shit out of us again

Brooke: trust me I know, and there is no way in hell that I'm letting Teresa's squad beat mine if I have anything to say about it

Peyton: good, now what do you have in mind?

Brooke showed them the routine she wanted to teach the girls for Friday night's game and Peyton and Rachel loved it. Now all she has to do is show it to Haley and there were set to teach the girls at practice. 20 minutes later Haley came in from her last class of the day and the 3 girls showed her the routine and made sure she new it and she absolutely loved it. After practicing it for about 45minutes the 4 of them had it down pat and after adding some new moves and removing some it was perfect and it would certainly put Teresa in her place come Friday night.

The girls went and took showers to cool off cause they still have 40 minutes until practice started and they didn't want to walk around campus sweating and they were going to meet the guys for a quick coffee then head back to the gym to meet the girls.

* * *

While walking across campus to the coffee shop they girls were talking about the upcoming wedding and weren't watching where they were walking and Haley literally bumped into someone and they went crashing to the ground. While Brooke noticed someone standing a few feet away from them with his back to them. She recognized the person but wasn't completely sure if it was him and when he turned around she saw someone she hadn't seen in years, someone she thought she'd never see again.

Brooke: CLAY DAVIS! What the HELL are you doing here?

The stranger looked straight at her and a smile creped up on his face as Brooke ran right for him and jumped into his arms.

Clay: while if it isn't my baby sister!

Brooke: yes it is and like I said before what the HELL are you doing here?

Clay: what the HELL am I doing here, this is my school but the better question is what the HELL are you doing here?

Brooke: wellthisismyschooltoo

Clay: what did you say, I didn't quite catch that?

Brooke: I said; this is my school too

Clay: you mean you're the new fresh meat?

Brooke: now, now I'm not a piece of meat and yes I'm a freshman and I'm also the new cheerleading captain

Clay: congratulations

Brooke: thanks, so what's it been 12 years since I've seen you?

Clay: about that, listen I'm sorry I just took off but I couldn't handle it at home and besides dad and I never got along you knew that

Brooke: yea I know but you left me to fend for myself especially with mom being the way she is and dad never being around until she shipped me back once she got re-married and then living with dad for 2 years he dies of a heart attack and every time and everyway I've tried to get in touch with you I cant and that really hurt, you should have been at dad's funeral but you weren't and I honestly hope that's something you realize that your gonna have to live with for the rest of your life

Clay: Brookie I'm so sorry if I had known I would have come you know that but I didn't

Brooke: exactly you didn't know because I couldn't fine out where the HELL you were and that isn't right, your suppose to keep in touch with family especially your baby sister, I really needed you and you weren't there

Clay: I'm sorry Brooke

Brooke: its okay as long as you're here now that's all that matters

Clay: I'm here and I'm not going anywhere

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls and whoever Haley bumped into.

Haley: OMG I'm so sor-

Stranger: Haley?

Haley: what the hell are you doing here?

Stranger: I'm with my boyfriend what are you doing here?

Haley: I just started here, and I'm going to meet my husband for coffee before cheerleading practice starts

Stranger: oh so your married, I always knew you weren't just a nerd you a whore too

Peyton: now you just hold on one minute that is no way to talk to someone and I've known Haley for almost 9 years I know everything there is to know about her and I don't give a damn who you are I'm not gonna let you talk to my friend that way

Rachel: who are you anyway?

Stranger: oh Haley didn't tell you did she?…. Guess not I'm here baby sister Taylor.. Guess you didn't know everything about her after all

Peyton: Haley is she really your sister?

Haley: yea she's my sister, you didn't know because she left with my dad when our parents split and I haven't seen her in about 10 years and I really never thought there was a reason to tell you, I'm sorry

Peyton: hey its okay I'm just shocked, and for your information Taylor, Haley is not a whore and she never was, yes she has a husband but that's because she loves him and I just so happen to have a husband and a daughter myself so if anyone's a whore its you

Taylor: well, well, well looks like Haley just cant make half decent friends these days, at least I hope her husband is faithful considering her last boyfriend slept with me

Haley: OMG Taylor, shut-up your just jealous of me you always have been even Quinn, we've never done anything to you and yet you somehow manage to mess up our lives one way or another, you're the one who ruined mom and dad's marriage by revealing his affair yes I know what he did was wrong but he should have been the one to tell mom not you and you certainly never should have gone to the press with it, and then to make matters worse you side with him after everything he put us through, I don't know how you can live with yourself.

Taylor: I can live with myself because what I did was right and by siding with dad I got out of the house and away from you and Quinn and didn't have to put up with all your crappy drama

Haley: you know what I don't even know why I bother anymore you haven't spoken to me in ten years what makes me think now's gonna be any different

Peyton: hey were did Brooke go?

Rachel: she ran over there for some reason lets go find out

* * *

The girls left Taylor standing where she was and walked over to where they saw Brooke standing talking to someone, once Brooke moved slightly Rachel got a glimpse of who she's talking to and screams his name and runs up to him.

Rachel: CLAY DAVIS, get your ass over here and give me a hug?

Rachel runs into Clays arms and jumps on him in a massive hug, while Peyton and Haley stop where they are shocked at what they heard out of Rachel's mouth when she said DAVIS, that would mean he was related to Brooke and that would mean Brooke didn't tell them she had family other then her mother.

Clay: well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Rachel Gatina, my first girlfriend and my sisters insanely crazy best friend, what are you doing out of California Gatina?

Rachel: well if you must know my last name is actually Scott, I'll explain later but I moved here this summer cause I got into NYU for design and business management and I had the luxury of running into Brooke the night I got into town at the supermarket

Clay: your certainly explaining the Scott part, but this year is gonna be a blast with you, Brooke and me back together

Brooke: while you cant forget my other friends, girls come here….. Clay this is Peyton and Haley, girls this is my extremely older brother Clay Davis and then there is Haley's husband Nathan Scott and Peyton's husband Jake Jagielski and my fiance Lucas Scott

Clay: nice to meet you girls

Peyton & Haley: nice to meet you too

Brooke: girls you mind texting the guys and get them to meet us out here considering we have like 20 minutes till practice starts and we will never make it to the coffee shop and back in that time

Peyton: already ahead of you, there'll be here any minute

Just as she said that the guys walked up behind there girls and wrapped there arms around their waist and kissed there cheek

Brooke: boys this is my brother Clay Davis, Clay this is Lucas my fiance and Rachel's half brother, that's Nathan Haley's husband and Rachel's other half brother and Lucas' cousin and then that is Jake, Peyton's husband.

Clay: well it was nice to meet you and I need an explanation for the crazy mixed up relationship between you guys.

Lucas: nice to meet you too; Pretty girl why didn't you tell me you had a brother?

Brooke: because I haven't seen him in 12 years and never thought I would again so I kinda didn't tell anybody

Lucas: oh, well Clay what you doing here?

Clay: well I just transferred here for the technology program with my girlfriend

Brooke: my brother has a girlfriend? What a surprise the last one you had that I knew of lasted what 8 days?

Clay: very funny Brooke, nope I've been with this girl for 8 years and we've been living together for the last 3 and I'm getting ready to take the next step if you know what I mean

Brooke: really? Well I'm gonna have to meet this girl, what's here name?

Clay: Qu…

Girl: CLAY!

Clay turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him and she didn't look to happy.

Clay: hey, what's the matter?

Girl: what's the matter, the problem is that our lights don't work and the water isn't turned on and our phone isn't hooked up

Clay: shit, that was suppose to be done already, did you find out why its not working?

Girl: yea, cause some idiot didn't send in the bills

Clay: shit, Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget but with transferring and getting settled its been a lot to take in

Quinn: I know but until they receive the checks we have no power, no water and no phone, we have our cells but that's beside the point

Clay: I know, did you send the check then?

Quinn: yea I sent them but they said it could take up to a week before everything gets turned on

Clay: I'm sorry Quinn

Quinn: its okay, so what you been up to?

Clay: oh, just chillin' I actually ran into someone I want you to meet; Quinn this is my sister Brooke, Brooke this is my girlfriend Quinn James

Haley: wait a minute, did you just say James

Quinn: yea, why…. OMG Haley?

Haley: no Taylor, nice to see you too sis….. I've missed you

Quinn: I've missed you too

The girls embrace each other in such a tight hug and they don't separate until they cant breath

Haley: what have you been up to the last 2 years?

Quinn: besides living with Clay and graduating last spring just trying to find a have decent job that suits my liking, what about you?

Haley: well you were there for my wedding, so nothing much except for graduating high school and attending NYU for the next four years for music

Quinn: wow Hales that's amazing, you were always good with the piano and your voice can certainly go somewhere big

Haley: actually it already has, I went on tour sophomore year with this guy Chris Keller as we opened for the Wreckers so its more of a joint collaboration CD

Quinn: so that was you on the CD with Keller?

Haley: yea that was me, I was using my married name on tour as to not cause any problems with mom and dad, oh and your never guess who I literally bumped into like 10 minutes ago

Quinn: who?

Haley: Taylor

Quinn: Taylor as in our long lost sister Taylor?

Haley: the one and only, apparently she's here with her boyfriend

Quinn: while this is gonna get interesting

Haley: you can say that again

Clay: HOLD ON!

Quinn: what?

Clay: Brooke did I hear you call Lucas your fiance?

Brooke: oh um.. Did I say that?

Clay: ah yea you did

Brooke: well in that case its true

Clay: BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! Your to young to be getting married, there is no way I'm allowing this

Brooke: CLAY RICHARD DAVIS! I'm 18 fucking years old I don't think you can tell me what to do anymore

Clay: okay your right, I'm sorry

Brooke: so am I

Rachel: hey Brooke, we gotta head back to the gym were 5 minutes late as it is now

Brooke: something else for the team to rag on me for, sorry guys we'll catch up later over dinner or something but us girls have to go practice

Clay: okay, we'll meet for dinner later to catch up and you can explain the crazy family you got involved in

Brooke: sounds good, see you later fiance, love you

Lucas: bye pretty girl, love you too

* * *

The girls took off for the gym and as soon as they walked in the say the team stretching and getting ready for practice. Brooke called the girls to get in line and get ready to start the new routine. After about 40 minutes and 20 tries later the girls finally had the routine down pat and were ready for the game on Friday night.

Brooke: okay girls, hit the showers and please go over the routine tomorrow at some point just to be ready for the game on Friday and if you have any questions or concerns you know where to find me or the girls here. Have an amazing night and we'll see you Friday 30 minutes before game time just to go over it once more, and please don't fall behind in your studies we cant afford to have any of you pulled from the squad.

They all hit the showers then headed home / back to their dorms for the night.

* * *

Once the girls got home they smelled something fabulous coming from the kitchen but before they decided in finding out what it was they all went to their rooms to change into something comfier after a long day. Once all changed they headed into the kitchen to see Lucas, Nathan and Jake in there. Jake behind the counter, Nathan in front of the stove and Lucas over the barbecue one the back porch.

Haley: what's going on?

Nathan: Clay and Quinn are coming over for dinner and we didn't want to order in and we knew you girls would be to tired to cook so we decided to make dinner ourselves tonight

Brooke: so what are we having?

Jake: well Lucas is grilling the burgers, and ribs; Nathan is making fried potatoes, and boiling corn and then I'm making the salad and dessert which is a surprise so don't even bother asking

Brooke: jeez, you're a jerk when making dessert, you never tell us what it is until you serve it.

Peyton: leave my husband alone

Brooke: Fine, I'm going to see my fiance

Girls: good

Brooke just huffed and walked out on the back porch to see Lucas considering everyone was being bitchy today and she didn't know why especially considering she had more of a right to be bitchy since everybody seemed to forget what day it was and how special it was to her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen the 5 of them are talking about why they are being secretive.

Haley: Brooke must think were mad at her or something

Peyton: I know what you mean but what can we do, were trying to surprise her and we cant do it with her around asking questions constantly

Nathan: I know what you mean, Luke's been on my case all day as to why I'm so bitchy, even though he's gone along with your plan and when she finds out he may not be getting any for awhile and he says I've been acting like a girl and thinks its cause I'm not getting any

Jake: yeah well, we all know how true that statement is

Nathan: HEY! Hales tell them that's not true

Haley: sorry babe but you know just as well as they do, that the only ones getting any are Brooke and Lucas in this house at the moment

Nathan: fine, but it sucks

Jake: god, stop whining you do sound like a girl, but you've been awfully quite Rach, is something wrong?

Rachel: huh? You say something?

Jake: yea I asked if everything was okay.

Rachel: yeah everything's fine why wouldn't it be?

Jake: I don't know you haven't said much since Brooke and Lucas announced their engagement and you seem off today since running into Clay and everything that went down

Rachel: yeah well I'm just worried about Brooke, but not because of the wedding planning but because Clay's back

Peyton: why what's this got to do with Clay?

Rachel: its just that every time he shows up so does Victoria

Haley: who?

Rachel: their mother who we refer to as bitch-toria

Nathan: why what does she have to do with anything?

Rachel: when they were kids Clay was her favourite and Brooke was her dad's favourite and when she was forced to living with her mother in California it was hell for her, I mean of course we didn't meet until she moved there but she told me everything about growing up with Victoria and her dad. When ever she would call Victoria mom she would get slapped and grounded, she hated being called mom it made her sound old but when ever Clay called her mom it was fine, there was never a problem, however Clay and their dad didn't get along, they always fought and I think both Brooke and Clay were jealous of the other and their relationship they had with said parent, until one year when things got worse with Victoria for both of them and Richard was never there.

Nathan: what happened?

Rachel: I really shouldn't be telling you this, but since Brooke's not going to I should just in case; Clay was about 9 and Brooke was 5, Richard was always on business and Victoria started drinking and getting high every night and sleeping around much to the dismay of Clay who knew what was going on and Brooke was clueless to everything. You see Brooke was never supposed to happen, um….. Victoria was drunk and high one night and Richard came home drunk off his ass after having a wild night of his own and neither knew what the hell was going on so they did it and Brooke was conceived, and Victoria didn't want another kid, so she drank and drank in secret until Richard caught her one night and he realized she was trying to kill the baby, and he didn't want that cause he wanted a daughter so bad and he had a feeling it would be, and since they had the money he had her admitted to the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy and with her in the hospital he had more time to bond with his son. So they got closer and when the time came Brooke was born but Victoria refused to look after her and with Richard away on business since she had been born Clay was the one who had to grow up and care for her. When Clay turned 11 things took a turn for the worse, Richard discovered Clay wasn't his biological son and ever since that moment he was never around not even for Brooke, yes he showed up on holidays and birthdays but every other day of the year he was away on business as he put it.

Haley: what else happened?

Rachel: Clay stayed in the house with Victoria and Brooke until he was 14 which would make Brooke 9 and then he just couldn't take it anymore. He figured Brooke was old enough to take care of herself and by that time she knew what her mother was doing and she just kept busy and out of the way so she wouldn't be affected by it. See at this point they had already moved to California the move occurred shortly after Richard found out Clay wasn't his and at that point he wanted nothing to do with Brooke either cause he figured she wasn't his either. That was until he discovered that she really was and when he wanted her back in his life Victoria refused to give him access until it suited her timing. Brooke and I met when she first started kindergarten, yes I'm two years older then her but because I didn't get sent to California until I was 2 and when I was suppose to start Uncle Cooper was late registering me he just decided to keep me home for the year and when I was registered he accidentally got me in Senior Kindergarten instead of Junior and because Brooke's mom was high when she was registered Brooke was the only 4 year old in the class and we made friends right away and her brother used to pick her up all the time from school, so we became friends and yes I may have been older by two years but we spent all are free time together and it was usually at my house cause her and Clay didn't want to put me through what they were going through and I honestly don't know how they could go through all that. So when Clay turned 12 and I was 10 and Brooke was 8, we were still attached at the hip, and Clay and I started dating, yes I know we were young but we new then that we loved each other or at least we thought we did and we dated until he was 14 and he knew that Brooke could take care of her self and that I would be around to help her as much as I could, so we broke up and he took off without saying good-bye which I could kill him for, but that's beside the point. So he left and Brooke was 10 and I was 12 and we did everything together, this was the point where Brooke would spend most of her time at my house and after telling Uncle Cooper everything that happened in her life he opened his arms and house up like no tomorrow, he hated Victoria for what she put her kids through and he honestly didn't want Brooke going back there but because she had to he had no choice but to let her go, but between the two of us nothing could hurt her, well that was until she got shipped back to her father at the age of 14 with not so much as a good-bye or see you later, we all kinda thought she took off like Clay did, only cause Victoria didn't seem to bothered by it almost as if she hadn't noticed Brooke was no longer there. And we hadn't heard from her in four years up until I ran into her at the supermarket. Clay had called me 4 years after he left and it was about a month after Brooke had gone, he called to see how she was and everything, and when I told him she left with out saying good-bye he feared the worst and he got on the next flight to California, he stayed for 2 weeks searching high and low in Cali and he even went to Victoria to see if she knew where Brooke went but she gave no information and told him to screw off cause he caused her to much pain but I can honestly say he never gave up looking until last year when he thought he would never see his baby sister again and it was all his fault. So when I called him last month after coming to Tree Hill and running into Brooke, I told him everything I knew about her and the last four years and the family and friends she made and where she was going to college and he said that he was in the middle of transferring to NYU for the program he wanted when I called him, his being here had nothing to do with Brooke being here it was just an added bonus and we were going to surprise her on her birthday with this but she happened to run into him early and I could totally hurt him for that but its okay cause she seemed happy today and that's all that matters, and you know pretty much everything else _**(sorry Rachel talked so much but she needed to explain the life Brooke and Clay lived when she first met them)**_

Everyone: WOW!

During Rachel's little rant about the Davis siblings they never heard the porch door open and two people walk in or the front door open and two people walk in, while the four just stood there listening to Rachel talk about everything that happened to them as children, Brooke couldn't help but get angry at her friend for telling her other friends about it because if she wanted them to know then she would have told them herself but she didn't want their pity so she kept quite and Clay couldn't help but feel guilty and regret for acting the way he did when he left without so much of a goodbye to his one and only sister. And Quinn and Lucas just stood there stunned to what they were hearing they thought they knew their partner but apparently not as good as they had hoped.

Nobody in the room knew that the four of them had heard anything until Brooke broke the silence by speaking

Brooke: I cant believe you would tell them that behind my back Rachel, I thought you were my best friend and you swore that you would never tell anyone anything and yet you just told them my life story, thanks a lot best friend

Rachel: Brooke I'm sorry but they had a right to know, especially if bitch-toria comes back into the picture, your gonna need your friends around more then you know

Brooke: at this moment I have no friends because you just told them stuff they didn't need to know and now all I'm gonna get out of them is pity and that's something I don't want nor do I need, I have enough of it myself; thank you very much

Brooke walks out of the kitchen and into her bedroom and slams the door as to let of some steam.

Clay: I cant believe you Rach, you promised

Rachel: I'm sorry I just thought I was doing the right thing by telling them so they knew what would happen if she showed up or something

Clay: I know you meant well but you should have let Brooke and I be the ones to tell them and that's even if we wanted to

Rachel: I'm sorry

Lucas: while you two hash it out I'm gonna go check on Brooke make sure she's okay

Clay: do you mind if I check on her Luke, I know you're her fiance and your worried but I think I need to talk to her first and I promise if she asks for you I'll come straight out and get you

Lucas: its not a problem, it's the door at the very end of the hall

Clay: thanks

* * *

Clay leaves the kitchen and heads to Brooke and Lucas' room and knocks lightly and hears a soft 'come in' so he enters the room slowly as not to make to much noise and he closes the door behind him and lays on the bed beside Brooke and she curls into him almost immediately after he gets comfy and they just lay there in silence for a little while before either one of them speaks. Clay breaks the silence first.

Clay: I'm sorry for leaving

Brooke: I know

Clay: I'm sorry for not calling or writing and especially for not saying goodbye

Brooke: I know, I'm sorry for not telling Rachel where I was going

Clay: why?

Brooke: cause I knew the two of you still talked even if it wasn't long, she always thought I couldn't see her e-mail inbox when she checked it and when I actually did see it and your name all over it I honestly felt betrayed and that's why I never said goodbye to her cause I saw it just before Victoria shipped me to Tree Hill

Clay: you have nothing to be sorry for, if I had of stayed then we could have left together and we wouldn't have gone 12 years without speaking to each other

Brooke: yeah, but its okay cause then you would resent me for making you stay in that awful place with a women I'm ashamed to call mother

Clay: I know exactly how you feel; so we good?

Brooke: yeah were good, now do you mind letting me be and sending Luke in when you go out please?

Clay: not a problem, I'll see you out there in a few for dinner

Brooke: sounds like a plan

Clay gets up off the bed and leaves the room and sends Lucas in when he reaches the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas sets down his water bottle and heads towards the bedroom and opens the door, walks in and closes it and locks it in the process so they cant be disturbed for a little while. He walks over the bed and lays down and Brooke immediately curls into his side and rest her head on his chest. They just lay in the peaceful silence and company of one another for about 20 minutes before either one of them speak and it just so happens that Brooke breaks the silence this time.

Brooke: I'm sorry

Lucas: for what?

Brooke: everything

Lucas: you have nothing to be sorry for, remember you told me everything that happened to you before we started dating officially and I never told anyone, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you

Brooke: why?

Lucas: because you weren't afraid to confide in me, especially when your dad died; I know that I will never know what you went through personally but I still think your brave for going through it and not giving up

Brooke: thank you!

Lucas: for what?

Brooke: everything, from being there for me, to loving me, giving me your heart….

Lucas: that goes both ways Brooke, you have my heart too I think you always have had it

Brooke: and thank you for wanting to marry me

Lucas: I don't want anyone besides you pretty girl and I mean that; so speaking of the wedding, we need to set a date

Brooke: you know I was thinking August 25

Lucas: that's the day we met

Brooke: exactly

Lucas: I think its perfect, but that also means we only have 4 months to plan your dream wedding

Brooke: our dream wedding (she said smiling)

Lucas: yea our dream wedding

Brooke: okay so I want Rachel as my maid of honour and Haley and Peyton as bridesmaids and I was hoping I could get Uncle Cooper to walk me down the aisle I don't want to offend Clay but he wasn't there and Uncle Cooper was

Lucas: what if we got them both to walk you down the aisle?

Brooke: you're a genius Luke, no wonder I'm marrying you

Lucas: oh that makes me feel better your only marrying me for my brains

Brooke: of course not, your body plays a big part in it to

Lucas: way to make a guy feel good cherry

Brooke: you know I love you broody, and not because of what you look like but because of who you are

Lucas: and who am I?

Brooke: you are kind, passionate, your not afraid to tell people what you really think and you stand up for people who sometimes don't deserve it and you love me for me and not because you feel sorry for the child hood I grew up in

Brook's little speech left Lucas speechless for the first time in a while and when he did get his voice back all he could muster up was a 'wow'

Lucas: wow!

Brooke: who am I?

Lucas: you are Brooke Penelope Davis-soon to be Scoot; you are fabulous inside and out, your kind and caring you don't judge people before you get to know them and you complete me; I don't know where I'd be without you in my life

Brooke: neither do I; but at least we wont have to find out either

Lucas: exactly, so the 25th of August it is

Brooke: yep the 25th of August

Lucas: okay now we need location

Brooke: I picked the date, you pick location

Lucas: that's easy River Court; where we had our very first kiss

Brooke: its perfect

Lucas: okay so the River Court on August 25th 2010 at exactly 1:32 in the afternoon

Brooke: its perfect, I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scoot

Lucas: and I love you more Brook Penelope Davis

They both lean in for the kiss and when his lips connect with hers its as if the world doesn't exist and its just the two of them alone for the rest of time. Brooke deepened the kiss by running her tongue over his lips and he granted her access immediately. Lucas flipped them over so he was hovering above her until she grabbed his arms and pulled him down so he was completely on top of her. His hands started to roam until the came to the hem of her shirt and at this point his mouth had left hers and was kissing and sucking on her neck leaving his mark, for everyone else to see. His hands made there way up her shirt scrunching it on the way until he was able to remove it and resumed sucking on her neck. His hands roamed over her toned stomach and cupped her breasts through her bra while his other hand reached around and unhooked it and pulled it down her arms and off. Brooke made quick work of Lucas' t-shirt and reached down to undo his belt as he read down to undo the buttons on her jeans and in no time the only dividers between the two were her underwear and his boxers. Lucas slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them slowly down her long toned legs, while she hooked her foot into the waistband of his boxers and eased them down his legs and off. They were both ready for the next step when suddenly Brooke remembered everyone in the kitchen.

Brooke: Luke?

Lucas: yea?

Brooke: we cant do this my brother and our friends are in the other room

Lucas: then we just have to be extra quite

Brooke: okay

Lucas attached his lips to Brooke once again and worked his way down her body until he got to her centre and he kissed her there and then trusted his tongue into her and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. Lucas kept trusting his tongue until she came and he sucked up all her juices and kissed his way back up to her lips.

Brooke had enough teasing, and flipped them over so he was on his back and she was straddling him, and kissed her way down his body until she got to his rock hard penis and licked his tip. Her hand grabbed his sack and massaged it while her other hand camp up and wrapped around his dick and she ran it up and down til she was sure he couldn't take anymore.

Lucas: BROOKE!

Once she heard him call her name she took him into her mouth and sucked him a little at a time until she took him fully into her mouth to suck and lick him until he came and it didn't take long for him to tighten and explode inside her mouth. She swallowed every last little bit he had shot into her and then she sucked every last drop that didn't want to come out until she was sure he was done. Brooke had never seen him so big let alone feel him like that.

Brooke: I have never seen or felt you so big and your still big even after that orgasm

Lucas: trust me I know, you do this to me every time

And with that being said Lucas flipped them back over so he was on top and attacked her lips with his and he plunged deep inside her without warning at all

Brooke: arrgg!

Lucas: god your tight

Brooke: and your fucking huge

Lucas continued to thrust into her and hit her special spot each time. He plunged deeper and deeper until they both went over the edge in ecstasy for the second time that night. Lucas stayed in her until he was drained completely and pulled out slowly and rolled onto his back and pulled her with him

Lucas: Happy Birthday pretty girl!

Brooke: I thought you forgot?

Lucas: never, it'd be too hard to forget your birthday

Brooke: thank you Luke that was the best birthday present ever

Lucas: your welcome!

Brooke: and that was WOW!

Lucas: yes it was and I think that's the quietest you've ever been

Brooke: hey it's not my fault you make me scream

Lucas: oh I know it's all my fault and I would gladly do it again if we didn't have company and I don't want my ass kicked by your brother

Brooke: good point but I refuse to go out there smelling like sex so we need to shower first

Lucas: I love your way of thinking pretty girl

Brooke: lets go fiance

Lucas and Brooke got off the bed and headed into their bathroom and got in the shower to get rid of their smell

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room the 7 of them were wondering what they hell was taking the couple so long. They had figured long ago that they were fairly busy but they also knew when they had finished cause they couldn't hear the moans and gasps anymore and figured they would be out soon after they got dressed then all of a sudden they hear the shower start and realized what they were doing AGAIN!

Rachel: do those two ever stop?

Nathan: nope, if they do it once they do it about 4 times

Clay: oh god, that's my baby sister your talking about

Rachel: yea and he's my baby brother

Nathan: oh god I forgot about that

Just as they were about to say something else they heard the bedroom door open and the couple in speaking walked out of their room hand in hand and Rachel was the first to speak

Rachel: was it a good lay!

Brooke: RACHEL! That is none of your business

Rachel: oh please we all know what you two just did on the bed and in the shower as a matter of fact

Brooke: yea we showered that's it

Rachel: okay ill believe that when pigs fly

Brooke: whatever, I don't ask about your sex life stay out of my especially now considering he's my fiance

Rachel: okay but we all know I don't have a sex life haven't in about 2 years

Nathan: anyway before a fight breaks out, lets go sit down for dinner and enjoy the wonderful food Lucas barbequed before his hands went places that should not be discussed

Lucas: Nathan!

Nathan: what? I'm just saying let eat the food while its still sterile

Jake: lets all just stop talking about sex and who's having it and who's not, and lets enjoy a nice dinner with Brooke's brother and Haley's sister

They all forget what happened about 30 minutes ago and went to sit down at the dinner table. They ate dinner in silence, just enjoying the company of being with each other. Dinner was finished and Brooke helped Jake clear the table considering it was their night to do dishes, and Jake told her to go take a seat so he could get dessert and he wouldn't have to ruin the surprise.

Jake: Peyton you wanna come help me with this?

Peyton: sure

Brooke: hey that's not fair, you let her help but not me

Jake: exactly, and because she's my wife; she knows everything I make

Brooke: that's really not fair to everyone else

Peyton: jezz Brooke stop whining

Brooke: fine

Lucas leans over and whispers into her ear

Lucas: you stop pouting and I'll make it up to you later tonight in the best way possible

Brooke get the biggest grin on her face and then suddenly hides it so no one else can see it

Jake and Peyton come into the dinning room with dessert, and Brooke almost had tears in her eyes when she sees what the fuss was all about.

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Jake, Rachel, Clay and Quinn: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BROOKE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU; WE LOVE YOU

Brooke: I honestly thought you all forgot about today

Rachel: we could never forget your birthday Brookie

Haley: your impossible to forget

Brooke: thank you guys, this means a lot to me; especially you Jake you made my favourite dessert

Jake: anything for you Brooke

Jake cut the cake and passed it around to everyone at the table and they talked and caught up for a good thirty minutes before Haley spoke up and asked the ultimate question

Haley: have you guys set a date yet?

Brooke: um… yea we have, that's kinda what we were celebrating earlier

Peyton: well c'mon tell us

Lucas: August 25th 2010 at the River Court at exactly 1:32 in the afternoon

The entire table was in aww except for Clay and Quinn considering they had no idea how special that day was

Clay: why all mushy with that date?

Brooke: oh that's right you don't know, August 25th was the day we met, and the River Court is where we had our first official kiss and at that exact time

Clay: you remembered all that?

Brooke: its kinda hard not to when it's the best day of my life and to be really cheesy it's the day I knew I would spend the rest of my life with Lucas Scott

Quinn: I think that's really sweet

Rachel: so have you thought about the wedding party at all?

Brooke: how did I know you were going to ask me that?

Rachel: cause you know me so well

Brooke: right, and we have, but I don't think were gonna tell you

Peyton: aww, c'mon Brookie tell us, were your best friends

Brooke: I don't know girls, what do you think Luke, should I tell them?

Lucas: it may put them out of their misery and they wont be bothering us later

Brooke: so true, okay so this is what I was hoping and please don't be mad at me; I would really like Rachel to be my maid of honour, and then have Haley and Peyton and Quinn as bridesmaids

Rachel: seriously, you want me as your maid of honour, why not Haley or Peyton?

Brooke: because and no offence to you girls, I've known you longer and we promised each other when I was 6 and you were 8 that we would be each others maid of honour; but I mean if you don't want to then I can find someone else I'm sure my mother would love to do it

Rachel: stop right there, if Victoria is your only other option then I'm sorry but your gonna have to tell her the spot it taken

Brooke: thank you, thank you, thank you; you girls aren't mad?

Peyton: gosh no, honestly we wouldn't have it any other way

Haley: no need to apologize Brookie its all fine

Brooke: thank you; oh and Quinn if you don't want to its perfectly fine I just thought it'd be nice to have my brothers girlfriend a part of my wedding considering he will be too

Quinn: Brooke I would be honoured to stand up there behind you and watch you marry the man you love

Brooke: thank you

Clay: WHAT did you say?

Brooke: I said thank you

Clay: nope before that when you were explaining why you wanted Quinn to be a bridesmaid

Brooke: oh I said considering you will be too

Clay: how do you figure?

Brooke: well I was hoping you and then once I ask him if you'd walk me down the aisle

Clay: I'd be honoured but who else you asking?

Rachel: I know, I know; and I know for certain he will do it Brookie he loves you

Brooke: Rachel, do you ever keep your mouth shut?

Rachel: NO

Brooke: well learn how to please; and for your information Clay I'm gonna ask Uncle Cooper

Clay: no way, he's all the way out in Cali

Brooke: think again big brother, at this very moment he will be sleeping in my house that just happens to be in Tree Hill

Clay: now why would he be there and how the hell do you know?

Brooke: that's easy, because he is Rachel's Uncle also makes him Lucas' and Nathan's Uncle which once I marry Luke he with become my Uncle-in-law

Clay: your marrying into one crazy family sis

Brooke: I know, and its okay cause I love Lucas and it wouldn't matter if we didn't get married just as long as we have each other we'll be happy

Clay: well okay than, I'll be more then happy to walk you down the aisle

Brooke: thanks bro

Nathan: okay now on for you Lucas, what about your half?

Lucas: well see since there are only two of you I couldn't really decide on a best man, so I was hoping you would split the duties that a best man has to follow and stand up front with me

Nathan: seriously? Wow man this means a lot

Jake: it certainly does mean a lot, thanks Luke

Brooke: oh and one more thing, we want Jenny to be flower girl that is if its okay with her parents

Peyton: I think something can be arranged

Jake: absolutely

Lucas: now all we need is a ring bearer

Brooke: I have that covered and you will find out in due time my friend

Lucas: okay, well now that dinner and dessert has been had and we've talked about the wedding, lets go into the living room and watch a movie or something and just relax for the night.

Brooke: sounds good to me

* * *

They all get up from the dinning room table and head into the living room and all find a spot either on the couches or floor or recliners, and snuggled together with their partner. Rachel being the only one not to have a boyfriend cause she never totally got over Clay sat next to Brooke resting her head in the brunette's lap who was currently curled into Lucas laying her head on his chest. Peyton and Jake were curled up in the recliner on the left of the living room, while Nathan and Haley were laying on the adjacent to the couch where Brooke, Lucas and Rachel are with her head on his chest and finally Clay and Quinn were curled up in the recliner on the right of the living room in between the two couches. They turned the TV on and went to on Demand, and decided to watch Big Mamma's House as to end the night full of laughter and silliness.

* * *

**I believe this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry for the delay in updating, been so busy with work and school and writers block and trying to finish off the novel I've been writing considering I'm only writing this in my spare time. I'm currently on the sequel to my first novel which I'm in the process of editing along with writing my new one. I've got so much going on that it's a wonder how I keep track of everything. Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be up and I don't plan on giving you a time frame cause I don't have one myself at the moment. However I will try to get it up as soon as I can.**

** Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Without the feedback I wont know whether your still interested in reading or not.**

**Ally 3**


	11. Meeting The Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

********IMPORTANT NOTE********

**I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating, my life has just been so crazy recently that I haven't had much time for anything. I've had this chapter done for a while but just haven't had the time or the internet so I could post it but here it is and I hope you guys like it. You're going to be extremely shocked when you realize who their team mate is, but you're going to be even more surprised when Chapter 10 gets posted.**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up shortly after**

Chapter 9: Meeting the Rival

The following Monday at school the group of friends were standing in the quad when they hear laughter behind them. They all turn around to see who it was, and they get the surprise of their lives when they see it to be Owen Matthews. He was a year older then Lucas and Nathan and was the Ravens captain before they got into high school and took over the basketball team becoming co-captains. Owen had all the money in the world because he's parents owned their own businesses and they weren't very nice people, so Owen got anything and everything he wanted, but when his parents couldn't get his captain title back he held the grudge against the boys and hasn't let it go. Lucas and Nathan had a look of shock on their faces when they realized who their rich team mate was going to be and came to the conclusion that they were going to have problems with him this year and probably every year after that, until they graduate. When Owen looked over he saw the Scott boys standing there and decided he should talk to them and put them in their place.

Owen: well, well if it isn't the Scott Boys

Lucas: What do you want Owen?

Owen: I just want back what belonged to me in the first place

Nathan: oh and what would that be?

Owen: the Captain spot

Lucas: ha your funny, we were given that spot fair and square, so good luck getting it

Nathan: besides, you don't have what it takes to be captain

Owen: oh really, and what makes you think the two of you have what it takes to be captain?

Lucas: oh maybe the fact that the 4 years we were captain, we won the Raven's the championship…

Nathan: and how many did you win?

Lucas: oh that's right none!, so don't even think for a second that you're going to take the captain spot away from us, when we deserve it and earned it and can actually lead a team where as you just want the glory and don't know how to control your team

Owen: oh whatever, but just know that I will get the spot and once I do you two will not be on the team

Nathan: you know Owen, just cause your rich and your parents have paid your way onto the team, doesn't mean you're actually going to be playing cause the decision of who plays and doesn't play is up to us, so you better treat us with respect otherwise you will be off the team faster than you can say Fuck me!

Owen: oh whatever, just enjoy it while you can, because you won't have it for long

Brooke: hey Owen, stop with the attitude, it won't get you anywhere especially in this school considering I know quite a few people who would love to kick your ass and these two boys standing beside me would love to just as much.

Owen: well, if it isn't Brooke Davis. Still with the loser Scott huh?

Brooke: yes I am, and for your information we are getting married, so go screw yourself and leave us the hell alone

Owen: you're making a big mistake Brooke; you'll never have the life you wished for if you marry this loser

Brooke: I thought I just told you to go screw yourself… now leave before I get my brother and friends on your ass and trust me if I do you won't like what they do to you.

Owen: fine, I'm going but this isn't the last you've heard of me

Lucas: oh Owen, don't forget we have practice tonight at 4pm

Owen: no we don't

Nathan: oh yes we do and you better be there

Owen: whatever

Owen turns and walks off, completely ignoring what Lucas and Nathan were saying about practice. He wasn't planning on showing up and the Scott boys knew that but they wanted to test him.

Brooke looked at Lucas and Nathan and just shook her head, realizing what they were doing and had laugh.

Brooke: you guys are awful

Lucas: what?

Nathan: we didn't do anything

Brooke: telling Owen that there was practice tonight, that's something especially when I know for certain that there, is no practice for the basketball team tonight cause the cheer team has practice.

Lucas: yea well as of now we do have practice, so if you happen to see any of the other guys could you let them know that we have a one hour practice

Nathan: of course, and see if Owen does actually show up

Brooke: okay I will let the guys know if I see them, but I got to get to class, so I will see you later Fiancé, and hotshot, please keep my guy in line don't let him do anything stupid

Nathan: of course, you get your butt to class and we'll see you later

Brooke: ya, ya I'm going

Lucas: have a good class and I'll meet you after babe

Brooke: okay, love you

Lucas: love you too

Brooke kisses Lucas, before heading off to her Business class that morning. It was one of her favorite classes this semester and she couldn't wait to get there and see what they were doing today.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan were sitting in the quad when Clay and Jake walked up and joined them.

Clay: hey Luke, Nate. What's up?

Lucas: nothing, just figuring out what we're going to do at practice today

Jake: since when do we have practice today?

Nathan: since 15 minutes ago, when we discovered who the team mate is that was on vacation when he should have been here

Jake: oh and who is it?

Lucas: Owen Matthews

Jake: you have got to be kidding

Nathan: no joke, we were literally just talking to him and he's determined to get the captain spot from us

Lucas: no way in hell is he getting that spot; we earned that spot by getting the Raven's four back to back championships.

Jake: that guy is a pain in the ass, so what's this practice about?

Nathan: I have no idea, Luke?

Lucas: I haven't completely decided yet, but I think we should just have a get to know you, wait and see if Owen shows up and if he doesn't I say we take the guys out for pizza and beer and get to know them

Jake: Luke that's awesome

Nathan: yea Luke that is an amazing idea

Lucas: that's what I thought, so were going to meet in the gym for 4pm, so if you guys happen to see any of the team would you let them know what's going on and let them know if they can't make its fine but it would be greatly appreciated that they come.

Jake: sure

Clay: of course

Nathan: well I have class, and I promised I'd meet Haley before I left for class, so I will see you guys later

Lucas: see ya Nate

Nathan gets up and grabs his backpack and leaves to meet Haley. They meet up outside his classroom, and he informs her of the impromptu practice and she says its fine, considering she has cheerleading practice too, so it works out perfectly. After they talk for a bit, Nathan heads into class and Haley heads to meet up with Brooke and Peyton and Rachel considering there next class is together.

* * *

The girls met in the quad and headed over to Tim Horton's for coffee and lunch. They didn't have class until 2pm and it was only 11am so they had 3 hours before class. They decided they'd get lunch, and then the girls were planning on grilling Brooke to find out who she had in mind for the ring bearer.

Peyton: so Brooke, who's this ring bearer, you have in mind?

Brooke: good try Peyton, but I'm not telling… not until I find out for sure I can actually get him out here

Haley: c'mon Brooke, just tell us

Rachel: you can't keep this a secret forever, just tell us already

Brooke: no, and that's my final answer, and if you keep asking I won't tell you at all, you'll have to wait till the wedding to find out.

Haley: okay fine, I'll stop asking, but you're going to have to tell us eventually

Brooke: and I will, but not right now

Rachel: okay ladies; leave her alone, she'll tell us when she's ready

Brooke: thank you Rachel, now please, let's change the subject

Peyton: so what's new with everyone?

Rachel: well, nothing new with me, you guys see me every day anyway… I never go out unless we all go out.

Brooke: that's true, but there has to be something you want to tell us?

Rachel: I don't know what you're talking about

Haley: oh yes you do, so spill

Rachel: okay fine, I met this guy, his name is Chase and he's really sweet and everything, but I don't know if it's going to go anywhere

Brooke: I knew I saw you with someone the other day, I just didn't know who it was, until now

Rachel: yea, apparently he's from San Francisco, he's got an older brother who I haven't met yet and he used to be a bartender

Brooke: sounds like he's a nice guy, you going out with him again?

Rachel: yea, he's taking me out to dinner tonight

Peyton: awe Rach, that's awesome

Rachel: thanks, I'm actually thinking he's a good guy for a change and maybe I've got lucky

Haley: Rachel, you deserve this, and if anything happens good or bad, just remember that you always have us and nothing will change that

Rachel: thanks Haley, that means a lot

Brooke: it's the truth, you and I have been friends forever and nothing is ever going to change that, so you better bring Chase over one night and introduce him to us

Rachel: will do

* * *

The girls continued talking for another hour then headed back to campus, to get ready for class. They passed a bunch of guys from the team on the way and the girls informed them that there was a practice tonight and all the guys were fine with it, they said they'd be there. Once the girls finished talking to them they headed to their class, seeing as how they only had 20 minutes before class.

The girls got to class and found their seats and set up their laptops and checked facebook and their e-mails before class started. Brooke updated her relationship status to Engaged to Lucas Scott. She then went to Lucas' page just to see he already changed his. By the time she was done, the professor walked in and class was starting. She closed her facebook and e-mails and opened up the slideshow for class and got her note book and pen out ready to take notes.

Once classes were over for the day the girls headed to the gym to change and get ready for cheer practice and the guys were already there waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

The girls started practice, while the guys were still waiting for Owen to show up. After 20 minutes they knew he wasn't coming, so Lucas informed the guys that they were just going to head on down to the bar for pizza and a chance to get to know each other better.

The team got to the bar and found a table in the back big enough for everyone, and they ordered their drinks and food.

Lucas: so, we never got a chance to get to know you guys before the season actually starts, so that's what I want to do tonight

Nathan: so, we can go around the table, and everyone can say where there from and what brought them to New York.

They started talking and getting to know everyone, and turns out they have a lot in common. They kept talking about anything and everything; they even talked after their food arrived. The guys learned a lot about each other and Lucas and Nathan couldn't have asked for a better night with the team. They figured having this night it would get the guys to open up and hopefully it will be smooth sailing on the court when they have practice later this week.

* * *

The girls finished practice and showered, and then Brooke decided that since the guys got to go out, the girls should too. So once everyone was back in the gym Brooke informed the girls she was talking them to the bar for pizza and drinks. Once the girls got to the bar, they heard laughter and looked over to realize they ended up in the same bar as the guys did. Brooke got the brilliant idea to go over and join the guys, so that's where she went. She walked up behind Lucas, while Haley walked up behind Nathan and Peyton to Jake and Rachel went and stood beside Brooke.

Brooke: well hello boys

Lucas: Brooke! What are you doing here?

Brooke: well I wanted to bring my girls out for a night of fun, seeing as how that's what you're doing

Lucas: well that's a great idea; boys slide over and make room for the girls

The guys did what they were told and slide over to make room and each of the girls sat down by one of the guys. The girls ordered their drinks and food and the group started talking, till they heard a voice come from behind.

Owen: so this is the practice huh?

Lucas: well if it isn't our team mate that decided he had better things to do then show up to practice.

Owen: your right I did have better things to do then go to practice

Nathan: well just know this Owen, this was your first strike, two more and your off the team

Owen: you can't do that

Lucas: yes we can, your forgetting that were the captains and you can't do anything about it

Owen: that's what you think

Nathan: now if you're not going to join us then I suggest you get out of here and make sure you're at practice tomorrow at 4pm

Owen: Fine and I'll be there

Lucas: and don't be late

Owen: ya, ya

Owen turned and walked away, while the guys just laughed cause they knew he was going to cause trouble this year.

An hour later, Lucas knew it was time to go home, the girls were starting to get drunk and he himself was tired.

Lucas: well I think it's time we head out; guys if I could count on you to get the girls back to campus safe and sound that would be great.

Basket-ball Team: of course

Lucas: and we will see you guys tomorrow at 4pm for practice, and this time we will actually hold a practice.

Brooke: okay girls, the guys are going to take you back to campus and I will see you guys at practice in two days.

Cheer Squad: okay, thanks for tonight Brooke, it was awesome

Basket-ball Team: thanks Lucas, it was an awesome night

Both teams headed out and back to the campus, while Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake and Rachel headed on home for the night.

Once the group got home, they all headed right for bed, they were awake enough just to change into their pajamas and fall on the bed before they all passed out from exhaustion.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon, and please remember to REVIEW!**


	12. Secrets and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

Chapter 10: Secrets and Surprises

It was finally Friday and the seven friends couldn't be happier because everyone had gotten up extremely early and decided to cook breakfast, making it a team effort. Once they finished they all sat down in the dining room and ate and that's when Rachael started the conversation.

Rachael: So what does everyone have planned for tonight?

Brooke: I was just going to stay home tonight, I have some homework I need to get down and I need to figure out what music were going to use with the routine.

Peyton: I'm just staying home tonight, especially since Jenny hasn't been feeling all that well I don't want to leave her

Haley: I was planning on staying home myself, it's been a long week and with it being Friday I want to get homework out of the way so I can have the weekend with Nathan.

Rachael: Well since the girls are all going to be home, what about you boys, what are your plans for tonight?

Boys: nothing

Brooke: what's this all about Rach?

Rachael: Well seeing as how its Friday night, I wanted to see if everyone was going to be home because I wanted to being Chase over for dinner so you guys can meet him

Brooke: That's a wonderful idea, I can even have Clay and Quinn come over for dinner, and we can barbeque.

Rachael: Okay, no you guys have to promise me you're not going to make Chase feel uncomfortable or interrogate him Brooke

Brooke: Why do you assume I would do something like that

Everybody: Because you would

Brooke: Well that's not very nice, I just don't want my best friend getting hurt, so if that means making sure this guy is a good guy then so be it

Rachael: Brookie, promise me you won't do anything to ruin this, I really like this guy and I haven't felt this way in a long time and I'm starting to think he could be the one.

Brooke: Okay Rach I promise not to interrogate him but I swear if I think for one second he is hiding something I will state my opinion

Rachael: Okay, I can live with that

Haley: Well I can go to the market after class and get steaks and whatever else were going to need

Peyton: Why don't Brooke and I go with you considering your last class is our last class as well and then you won't have to handle everything by yourself, we can make it a girl's only trip

Brooke: That sounds awesome, you going to come to Rach?

Rachael: No, I'm meeting Chase after class and he's taking me to see Men in Black 3 before we come back to the house for dinner

Peyton: Lucky Bitch!

Brooke: Hey! Be nice Peyton, just because she promised to see it with us doesn't mean we have to be mean to her

Rachael: It's okay Brookie, and I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't take no for an answer, but I'll still go with you guys when you decided to go

Peyton: It's okay Rach I was only joking

Rachael: Okay, well I've got to head to class, my prof decided he wanted to start and hour early today

Haley: That's not bad then, you're going to be done an hour early whereas Brooke, Peyton and I are going to be an hour late getting out cause our prof extended class an hour longer

Brooke: WHAT?

Peyton: Yea, he told us yesterday that class was going to be an hour longer than normal because of some surprise he has for us and if we leave early he takes 10% off our final grade

Brooke: Well this sucks

Haley: It won't be that bad Brookie, but we should probably head out ourselves so we can get to class on time

Peyton: Yea that would be a good idea

At that moment the boys came back into the dining room from clearing all the dishes

Lucas: You girls heading out?

Brooke: Yea, we heading to class

Nathan: Okay, now remember we have practice at 4 so we won't be home till after 5 if you want us to bbq

Haley: That's fine, we have class till four anyway and then we have to go to the market to get everything for dinner.

Jake: Okay, we'll have a good day and we'll see you here after

Peyton: Okay, have a good practice

Brooke: Yea good luck with Owen

Lucas: Oh don't worry about us, we can handle Owen just fine, it's going to be him that wishes he stayed on vacation.

Nathan: That's so true, especially after we get done with him today

Haley: Now boys don't be too hard on the guy

Jake: Okay

Once Jake agreed with Haley, the girls were satisfied even though they knew the boys were going to make Owen work harder than ever especially after everything he put them through in High school.

They all said their goodbyes and kissed their better half and the girls headed to campus so they could get to class on time and prepare for a shock of their lives.

**I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to end it here so that you continue reading especially since the girls get a surprise of their lives once they get to class. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	13. Guest Speaker

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

Chapter 11: GUEST SPEAKER!

20 minutes later the girls arrived on campus and headed to get a cup of coffee when they ran into Owen.

Owen: well hello girls

Brooke: what do you want Owen?

Owen: nothing, just wanted to say hi

Peyton: well don't bother

Haley: girls let's go

The girls left Owen standing there with a smirk on his face, as they went to get their coffee before heading to class.

* * *

Once the girls made it to their classroom they took their seats and prepared for class before gathering around Brooke's desk to talk.

It was finally 8am and the girls reclaimed their seats as everybody else walked into the room including their professor.

Prof: good morning class

Class: good morning Professor Hastings

Prof: I'm glad everybody decided to join us today, as I told everyone yesterday class will be extended an extra hour today due to our guest speaker; with that, class on Monday will be constructed from home, I will be emailing each of you the instructions for Monday's assignment, the email will include a written copy of my lecture as well as a recorded version. This assignment will be due next Friday, I would prefer a hard copy but you can email in your assignment if you would like. Now class, let's get on with our guest speaker, please pay attention and save your questions for the end. Help me welcome Mrs. Victoria Evans.

The class started clapping but when Brooke looked towards the door she couldn't believe who she saw standing there. Haley and Peyton knew exactly who she was only because of the pictures Brooke had shown them, they never actually met her and never thought they would. Brooke was speechless, she never thought her mother would leave California let alone show up at her College in her classroom as a guest speaker.

Brooke: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Prof: Ms. Davis that is no way to address our guest speaker

Brooke: I'm sorry but she is no guest speaker she is my mother…

Mrs. Evans: Brooke, we will talk after class

Brooke: oh no we are going to talk now; otherwise I will not be staying in this classroom

Prof: you have 10 minutes, you can use my office its right through that door

Brooke: thank you and I'm sorry about my outburst

Brooke followed her mother into the office, not even sure what to say to her or if she even wants to talk to her anymore, this was turning out to be a bad day.

Haley and Peyton were shocked that Mrs. Evans had the nerve to show up in her daughter's classroom, but they were more shocked that Brooke even wanted to talk to her mother let alone suggest it.

* * *

In professor Hudson's office Brooke was standing against the door with her arms crossed and her mother was sat in Hudson's chair.

Mrs. Evans: Brooke, let me explain.

Brooke: No mother, I'm the one who needs to talk

Mrs. Evans: okay

Brooke: I've hated you for so long, I probably always will for the way you treated me and Clay, I hated you for Clay leaving, I hated you for daddy leaving, I just plain hate you. You never loved me, I was a mistake and you never wanted a daughter so you took the opportunity to ship me off to daddy which I'm thankful for but you weren't there for me when he died and Clay wasn't around either because you chased him away when we were living in California and I needed both my mother and brother I shouldn't have had to deal with Dad's death by myself. I don't want you in my life or anywhere near me so please go back to California and let's forget you were ever here.

* * *

Back in the Classroom Haley and Peyton are sending messages to Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Rachael and Clay that Victoria Evans was their guest speaker and her and Brooke are having a show down in Hudson's office, and they needed to get home ASAP, and they all responded with is "Brooke okay"? and "were heading to the house now". Once Rachael got the message she messaged all the girls on the cheer squad that practice was cancelled and sent the same message to the basketball team so it wouldn't have to be done later.

* * *

Mrs. Evans: I'm sorry you feel that was Brooke but I'm not going back to California this is my home now, I've made a life for myself here, my husband has his family and business in New York and I moved here to be with him.

Brooke: WHAT? I should have known you would get a new husband; you probably had more kids that you actually love too

Mrs. Evans: Now Brooke I'm still your mother

Brooke: you may be my mother but you are not my mom, all I feel for you is pure hate and disgust I don't want to see you around here or my family again, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME.

With that Brooke stormed out of Professor Hudson's office back into the classroom to grab her books and bag and headed for the door, she needed to calm down and she couldn't do that in class. Haley and Peyton quickly gathered their stuff as well and explaining to Hudson that they needed to leave and apologized for the interruption before following Brooke out the door.

* * *

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BY HITTING THE REVIEW BUTTON!


End file.
